A Tamed Viper
by gurl3677
Summary: From the Reedus film Deuces Wild: Marco had a childhood friend who moved away but she is back. She wants to start her friendship with Marco again but they turn into more, until he goes to jail. While he's gone, she learns about his past behaviors. When he gets out, he learns she has been seeing a Deuce. Can he clear his name with her? Can he win her back? Does he want too?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! This is a Deuces Wild Fan Fic for VeritasKym. She requested it a LONG time ago and really helped me come with the plot. I need a break from The Perfect One, I finished up two of my other stories so I'm starting this. I'm not following the story line, just using the characters*_

Elizabeth Martin stepped out of her car and looked over her the door to her new apartment. It was a big step for her to be moving out on her own. She was starting a new job and had a new place. It wasn't a new town but she didn't know if anyone she used know still lived there. She was actually only interested in knowing where one person was. Her old best friend Marco Vendetti.

Marco and Elizabeth had lived next door to each other for a few years. He always had breakfast and dinner at her house because his parents were drunk. He had even slept over a few times, the times when he had shown up when his parents were fighting. By the time Elizabeth turned ten and Marco was twelve, her parents had had enough of them. They called the police to file a report on how poor Marco was being treated. They threaten Elizabeth and killed the family dog so her family had no choice but to leave. But she was back, thirteen years later.

Marco strolled into his normal diner, ready to order his coffee when his past came rushing in. In the back of the diner, sitting by herself, was the one bit of goodness from his childhood. Marco stopped dead in his tracks. She was grown but he would know her face anywhere. She had stayed with him. Elizabeth Martin had been his first crush and his first kiss, when she was nine and he was eleven. As if she sense him, Elizabeth lifted her green eyes up from the paper she had been reading. Her lips parted in shock. He started to smirk as he moved towards her.

" Elizabeth Julette Martin. What the hell are you doing back in my town?" He said. She smiled and stood up. His voice had changed. It was smooth and had a casual, almost lazy draw to it. Gone was the high pitch squeal he used to have.

" I wasn't sure you'd still be here." She said. When he reached her, they hugged tightly. He closed his eyes. She smelled like lavender. He pulled away enough to allow his bright blue eyes to flow over her.

" Adulthood has done you wonders." She blushed under his gaze. " Turn around so I can check the whole package out." He didn't wait for her to respond. He took her hand and gently nudged her to do a slow spin. But she laughed instead.

" Stop it." She said, refusing to allow him to turn her. He grinned and let her go.

" Let's sit and talk." He said.

Adulthood had done him well as well, she thought to herself. His eyes were still the amazing shade of blue they always had been. His hair was a dark brown and he had grown up to be tall. His smile was cocky and he was sporting a goatee. His arms were trimmed and toned. His chest looked broad and his stomach was tight. He was wearing a dark blue wife beater that showed her everything he had to offer.

The old friends talked. And talked. And talked. Then he followed her to her new place. They talked some more once they settled into her couch. He asked her about her parents and steered her questions away from his family. He sat reclining back with his left arm across the back of the couch and his right one rubbing his chin or lip as he smiled and listened to her.

They laughed together like they had when they were kids. Before he left that night, Marco asked her to dinner and she agreed. He left her place grinning and feeling excited for the first time in a long time. She had went to bed but had been unable to sleep. Yeah, adulthood had done Marco good. She had liked him when they were little. He was older than her and let her tag along with him wherever he went. He protected her from bullies at school that like to pick on little girls.

At the end of the date the next night, Marco walked her to her door. They stood together, holding hands and talking until Marco's hands went into her hair. He kissed her fast and without thinking. Adulthood had done wonders for their kissing. She held onto his wrists while they made out. He pulled her close, putting one arm around her waist. Her heart was slamming in her chest while his tongue wrapped around hers. His excitement grew as her breath slipped over his cheek. Their heads moved slowly in different directions. He wanted her but Elizabeth was different from other girls and he would treat her as such.

And just like that, they were dating.

Marco picked her up for work and drove her home several nights during the few weeks they were together. She made them dinner or he took her out. He kept her away from the town's trouble. He put the word out that she was his and was not be touched. She was to be kept out of the gangs' war and fight. His friends razed him, teased him, because he was stuck like glue to her. But Marco didn't care. He had spent years thinking about Elizabeth Martin and she was finally back in his life.

Marco let this friends believe whatever they wanted. He had a reputation to up hold and didn't think they playful jokes would hurt anyone. Marco was quick to act and everyone knew it, everyone but Elizabeth. Marco could get a girl's panties off in five seconds flat. Elizabeth was different from his other girls though so he hadn't tried to take her to bed. Not that he didn't want too. He wanted her bad. She was clean, natural and sexy as a grown up. He wanted in her bed, wanted her in his. It was going to be good between them, judging by how she kissed him but one once in his life, Marco wanted to make things right. He wanted things to go slow and nice but three weeks into their dating, Marco went to jail.

Elizabeth had been shocked. She had no idea what kind of things Marco had been caught up in but Bobby, brother to the leader of the Deuces, had been quick to fill her in. He told her about the drugs Marco had sold to Bobby's brother, resulting in the guy's death. He told her of the people Marco beat up and the women he kept in his bed. She learned more things about Marco then she cared to learn. After hearing what he had to say, after hearing about all the things Marco did and what Marco had been saying about her, Elizabeth vowed never to talk to him again. She mourned the little boy he had once been but felt foolish for falling for the lines he had been feeding her. She felt stupid that she had let herself start to fall him and for thinking that he actually cared about her.

Marco stayed in jail for six months. He was pissed that she had ditched him. His sources told him she had been spotted with Bobby and that pissed him off more. Everyone knew she belonged to him, EVERYONE. The Vipers, the Deuces, everyone. No one was supposed to go after her. No one was supposed to talk to her. But there was Bobby, taking his woman to dinner and the park. They were seen out everywhere. Marco wouldn't admit to anyone, or himself, that it hurt him. He wouldn't admit it that her absent in his life while he was in jail was killing him.

So the first thing Marco did when he got out of jail was to go visited one of the local whores. He was angry. He was frustrated. His friends seemed to think Bobby and Elizabeth were an actually couple. Marco wanted to bury his angry deep into another warm body. He closed his eyes and pumped away until he came. It wasn't the best orgasm he had ever had but it calmed him and allowed him to clear his thought.

His next move was to show up at her place.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth had just hung up the phone with Bobby and she was smiling. Bobby was a nice guy. She knew he wanted more than she was willingly to give him but he wasn't pushing her. They were casually seeing each other because Elizabeth wasn't ready to have anything serious. They were just having fun. They would going out and talking.

That night they were going to meet up at a drive-in diner so she wanted to get ready. She moved to her bedroom and changed her clothes, choosing jeans and a plain white shirt when a knock came to her door. She walked through her apartment and opened it without thinking or worrying about anything. Marco was standing on her porch with his forearms resting on the door frame and a smirk on his face.

" Going somewhere, Baby? Or are you just getting ready for me?" He asked.

" What do you want, Marco?" She snapped as she turned around to walk into her apartment.

" I missed you. It's been a long six months." He said, strolling into her place. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. He slipped her door shut.

" Oh yeah? And what did you miss most? My sweet ass?" She asked as she sat down on her couch. "Maybe it was my firm tits. Oh! Oh! I know! My mouth and how it feels on your dick!" She spit out. Marco came to stand on the other side of her coffee table so he was standing in front of her. He frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

" Like you didn't know, Marco! How could you say that shit about me!" She yelled.

" Say what?" He asked in confusion.

" You know what! You told everyone that we had sex! You made me sound like a common whore!" She yelled, standing straight up.

" Who the hell told you that?" Marco asked with a frown.

" It doesn't matter who. You said horrible things about me. You told people I would blow you at traffic lights, how could you do that? How could you say that about me?" Elizabeth asked. Marco shook his head as he brought his right hand to his chin.

" I never said shit like that." He said. Elizabeth laughed as she started around the coffee table.

" Please, Marco. I have heard that from more than one person." She said.

" And what else did you hear?" He asked as he rubbed his chin while he thought.

" It doesn't really matter." She said as she took a hold of his arm. " I want you to leave."

" I'm not going anyway. We need to talk." Marco said while she pulled against him. " I want to know why you're hanging out with Bobby." He said as he pulled his arm away from her.

" I can hang out with whoever I want too. Leave." Elizabeth said. Marco moved fast. He grabbed her by her forearms and spun her around. Elizabeth cried out in surprise. He pinned her to the wall by her front door.

" Who told you I was saying that shit about you?" He asked. His voice was low and dangerous. Elizabeth pushed him at his shoulders.

" Get away from me!" She said as she struggled.

" No." Marco said. He placed his hands against her shoulders and put one leg between hers. He pressed himself against her to still her movements. " Who told you I said shit and what do you think I said?"

" Let go of me." She snapped.

" You are going to tell me what I want to know." Marco hissed hard. He was used to getting what he wanted from people and she was no different. When she didn't answer him, he squeezed her arms hard, hard enough to make her whine. He narrowed his eyes at her.

" Marcs, you're hurting me." She said softly. Something went over his face. He looked down at his hands then backed away from her quickly. At the mention of her childhood nickname for him, Marco snapped out of his anger. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

" I'm...I'm sorry." He said in a very un-Marco like move. Elizabeth shook her head.

" I want you to leave." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

" You shouldn't trust Bobby. He's not what you think." Marco said.

" Get out." She said.

" I never said anything bad about you. Trust me on that, Baby."

" Get out."

" I never told anyone you were sucking me..."

" GET OUT!" Elizabeth yelled while she shook with anger and fear. Marco frowned but backed up even more from her. He put his hands up as he moved towards the door.

" I never said shit, Elizabeth. I won't do that to you." He said before he walked out of her place. Elizabeth sank down to the floor and drew her knees up to her chest. Bobby was right about Marco. She hadn't really believed that he was dangerous and mean but he had just proven his true nature to her. The Marco she had known was completely gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review! I haven't seen the movie in a while so I couldn't remember if Tino ( james franco's character) was a viper or not. But he is in my story, LOL*_

Elizabeth pulled herself up and shut her door with shaky hands. She leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths to try and calm her heartbeat. She had never seen Marco mad. Since he went to jail she had heard about his temper and how he liked to beat people up but it had been hard for her to image, until that moment. She pulled away from her front door and shook her head. What had happen to him? What had changed him into such an angry person?

Elizabeth walked through her apartment and to her bathroom. She took a deep breath and turned on the water. She picked up her cup and filled it half way up with the cool liquid. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she drank. She was pale and breathing hard. Her heart was slamming in her chest. She turned the water off and set the cup down at the same time a knock came to her door. She frowned but started out towards the living room. Was Marco back? With a still shaky hand she reached out and pulled open the door.

" Hi, you ready?" Bobby said with a smile. She forced her smile and nod.

" Hello. Let me just grab my keys." She said, snatching them from the key hook she had beside the door.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Yeah, I'm great." She said. She pulled the door shut then turned and locked it. She took a deep breath then faced him. " I'm just excited to head out." Bobby smiled and offered up his arm.

" Then let's go." He said.

XXXXXX

Marco was leaning against his car with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth at a local diner. He was surrounded by his ' friends'. They were excited that he was out of jail. He was annoyed with them and wanted to know who was spreading the rumors about Elizabeth. He had never said a word about her or anything private that had gone on between them, not that there had been a lot. They had kissed. He had moved up her shirt a few times but that had been it. He hadn't wanted to rush things with her. For the first time in his life, he hadn't just wanted to sleep with her. He had been letting her set their pace. She was a woman of class, a woman of worth.

" Hey, Marco, isn't that your girl?" Tino asked as he nudged Marco. Marco frowned and watched as Bobby's car pulled up. He flicked opened his lighter and dipped his head to his hands. " What the hell is Bobby thinking bring her around here?"

" He doesn't know I'm out or he's just doesn't care." Marco muttered as he turned around. He took the smoke from his mouth and let his arms come to rest against the top of his car. He exhaled straight into the air.

" Hey there, Marco." Adrianna Jones purred as she came up to his side. She placed her hand on his lower back and started to stroke up his body. " I heard you got out. I was sad that you didn't come and see me right away." Marco glanced over his shoulder to see Elizabeth as she got out of Bobby's car. Her eyes had found him. He could see that she was pale. He smirked and turned fully to Adrianna.

" Well hey there, Sweetheart." He said as he took a hold of her waist. She smiled and circled his neck with her arms. As she stepped up to kiss his neck Marco looked back at Elizabeth. He placed both of his hands on Adrianna's ass and squeezed it as he pulled her against him. She looked sad as she shook her head before she turned away from him.

" You want to come home to my place?" Adrianna whispered as she nipped at his earlobe. Bobby put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as he smiled down to her.

" Come on, I'm thirsty." Marco said, taking Adrianna's hand. He turned towards the diner as Elizabeth and Bobby disappeared inside.

" I don't want a drink, I want you." Adrianna whined.

" You're going to have to wait." Marco snapped as he picked up his pace.

He pulled open the door to the diner then pulled Adrianna in ahead of him. She giggled and he wanted to punch her. His eyes were searching for Elizabeth and Bobby and it didn't take him long to find them. They were sitting in the back with Leon and his girlfriend, Betsy. Marco started towards them without thinking. His eyes were narrowed down on Elizabeth as she smiled at Leon.

" Well, what do we have here?" Marco's easy draw made everyone in the group tense up. He leaned his arm against the booth as he smiled.

" Get the hell out of here, Marco." Leon said.

Elizabeth's eyes moved to Adrianna who tucked herself up into Marco. Her right hand slid down Marco's chest and stomach. Elizabeth's face flushed when the girl cupped Marco through his pants and she started to kiss his neck. Marco smirked at the expression on Elizabeth's face. Her eyes fluttered up to Marco's face, making him narrow his eyes.

" It's a free country. I can go where I want." Marco snapped to Leon. " I just thought I'd come over and see how you guys are treating my friend, or should I say, ex-girlfriend." Elizabeth dropped her eyes to the table. Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and anger flew through Marco.

" She's good." Bobby said, pulling Elizabeth closer to him.

" Yeah, I bet she is. No matter what anyone says, I won't know how good she is." Marco said. Elizabeth's head snapped up at the same time Adrianna started to stroke against his dick. The girl lifted her head from Marco's neck.

" What's wrong?" She asked him with a frown.

" We all know what you said about her." Bobby said. Marco let his arm drap over Adrianna's shoulders as she continued to rub him.

" Do you? Well I'd love someone to fill me in on what it is that I said." Marco said.

" Marco, please don't." Elizabeth said softly.

" Don't what? Don't find out what I supposedly said?" He snapped to her.

" Don't talk to her like that!" Bobby snapped. Marco pushed Adrianna away from him and slammed his hands down on the table top. He leaned in and glared at Bobby.

" Don't you pretend like you care about her. You and I know why you are here with her and it has nothing to do with Elizabeth." He hissed. Elizabeth was staring at Marco in shock. " You are only seeing her to piss me off."

" What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, pulling Marco's attention to her face.

" Come on, Baby. I'm sure by now you have heard about the Deuces and the Vipers. Bobby is only started dating you because he knew that would make me mad." He said.

" He's only seeing me to piss you off?" Elizabeth asked. " Am I not good enough for someone to want to date because of me?"

" Elizabeth, ignore him, Honey." Betsey said. Slowly Marco started to stand straight.

" No, I want to know what he means by that." Elizabeth said. Leon started to smile. There were not a lot of people that stood up to Marco. " What did you mean, Marco? Am I not pretty enough for someone to want to be with?"

" I didn't say that." Marco said. His hands were slipping from the table top.

" You are implying it." Elizabeth said. Marco shook his head.

" No, I'm not." He said.

" Yes, you are. You are saying he only wants to see me because you would be mad, not because he wants to be with me." She said. Marco leaned forward again.

" You were mine." His voice had dropped back to the dangerous level he had taken at her apartment. "Everyone knew it. I told everyone you belonged to me. He had no right to move in on you until I released you." Elizabeth sat back and frowned.

" Until you released me? Are you serious?" She asked.

" Marco, baby, let's go." Adrianna said as she tugged on his arm. " You don't need her."

" You told everyone that I belonged to you? I'm not something you can own, Marco." She said.

" I can own whatever and whoever I want." Marco spit out. Elizabeth shook her head slowly.

" Not me, Marcs. You can't own me. You never did and you never will. No one will never own me." She said. Again, his childhood nickname snapped through Marco's anger. He stood up straight. She looked straight ahead of her. " Go away, Marco." He narrowed his eyes. Leon let his elbow rest on the table and his hand cover his smile. Betsy dropped her head to hide her smirk.

" Are you dismissing me?" Marco snapped.

" Looks like it." Bobby said as he pulled Elizabeth into him. " You heard her, go away."

" Shut the fuck up, Bobby." Marco bit out. " Isn't that just like you, letting a someone else fight your battles." Elizabeth's head snapped around again.

" Marcs," She said. He frowned but looked back at her. " Go away, please." That time she spoke softly. Marco stared down into her eyes. She was pleading with him without saying anything else. Adrianna tugged on him again.

" Come on, Marco. Let's just go." She said quietly. Marco let her start to lead him away.

" This isn't over, Bobby. I'll be watching you." Marco pointed to Bobby.

" Come on." Adrianna said.

" I'll know if you touch her." Marco called out. " Ask him about Debbie, Elizabeth. Before you do anything with him, ask him what happen with Debbie." He turned back around and yanked his arm away from Adrianna. He pushed opened the door to the diner and stormed out.

But he didn't leave. Marco stalked over to his car where he waited with the other vipers. He waited and watched. He smoked and muttered comments to his friends. He was pissed. Elizabeth had clearly made her choice and it was Bobby but that didn't mean much to Marco. Bobby had a reputation, a rough one, like Marco. The only difference between them was Bobby's was hidden behind Leon. They tried to cover his faults but Marco knew them and when Elizabeth was ready to hear them, he'd share them.

When Leon, Betsy, Bobby and Elizabeth came out of the diner, Marco yanked Adrianna against him. He planted one hand on her ass and the other at her neck. He smashed his mouth to hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She took a hold of his chest as she moaned. Marco opened his eyes and caught Elizabeth's pale face. Yeah, she was watching and he was getting the reaction he had wanted. She was hurt. So why wasn't that making him feel better?


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Thank you __**VeritasKym **__for helping me figure out who was a viper and who was a deuces! __**Caffiend04**__: this movie came out in 2002 so Reedus would have been 33 but he looked younger in the movie so I'm putting him in his mid twenties. that's how old his character looked. I cant believe all the hits this story is getting! I didn't expect that because it's such a little known movie!*_

Marco was laying in his bed with a very naked Adrianna on top of him. She was leaning over him, kissing and sucking against his neck. Marco was staring at the ceiling, seeing Elizabeth with Bobby's arms around her. He was growing angrier and angrier. How dare he touch her. How dare she let him. What the hell were they doing now? Did he go back to her place? Did she go to his and Leon's? Would she spend the night with him?

" What's wrong, Marco?" Adrianna asked in a sigh as she sat up. " You weren't getting hard at the diner and you aren't getting hard now. Is it that little bitch? You can call me Elizabeth if you want." Marco frowned and pushed her off him as he sat up.

" I'm not in the mood. Go away." He said as he swung his legs around before standing up.

" You saying you don't want this?" She asked.

" You're not doing it for me anymore. Get the fuck out." He muttered as he walked across his room. He opened the door and stepped out as Adrianna started yelling. Like he cared.

" Jimmy!" Marco called out as he walked down the hallway.

" Yeah, Boss?" Jimmy called out. He popped up at the bottom of the stair case. Marco placed his hands on the railings.

" I'm going out. When I get back I want that bitch out of my room and out of my house. You understand me?" He snapped.

" Sure thing." Jimmy said.

" Tell Philly I want him to follow Bobby around. I want to know where he is going and who he is going there with. I want a report every day." Marco asked.

" Is this about that girl?" Jimmy asked. Marco stood up straight and started down the steps.

" Her name is Elizabeth and don't worry about her." He snapped.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth was standing with her back against the door to her apartment and her hands behind her back. Bobby was standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets. They were talking softly. After they had finished dinner, Bobby had brought her right home, per her request. She was in a bad mood and questioning her move to her old town.

" Hey." Bobby said. " Where are you?"

" I'm right here." She said as she forced a small smile.

" No, you're miles away. You have been since we saw Marco." Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I'm sorry, Bobby." She said. " I just can't believe how he turned out. He wasn't like this as a kid, you know? He was so nice. He used to take care of me and now..." She shrugged her shoulders. " Now I don't even know who he is."

" Don't think about it, okay? He's not a nice guy. Maybe he was but he hasn't been for years." Bobby said.

" Who is Debbie?" Elizabeth asked. At the mention of the other girl's name Bobby stood up straighter. His body tensed up.

" She was just a girl I used to date." Bobby said.

" What happen to her?" Elizabeth asked.

" She...she died. I'd rather not get into it." He said. Elizabeth tilted her head.

" I'm sorry, Bobby." She said softly.

" It's okay. Listen, I better go." Bobby said. He brought his left hand to the side of her head. He tucked some hair behind her ear as he leaned in. Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest.

" Bobby." She whispered. He sighed loudly but stood up and put some distance between them. " I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that."

" What is going on? Why wouldn't you let me kiss you?" Bobby asked.

" Look, I'm sorry but I have told you this over and over again. I like hanging out with you but I'm not ready to date anyone. I rushed into dating Marco and I was heartbroken when I found out about the real him. I need to just take my time with this. I need to get adjusted to the town again and my job." She said.

" Yeah, I hear you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he took the keys out of his pocket.

Without another word, he turned and started towards his car. Elizabeth watched as he opened the door and got inside it. She sighed and shook her head. She wanted to like him, she really did but inside, she knew her heart still belonged to Marco. Throughout their years apart she had thought about him. She knew he was different and not someone she should be around but that didn't mean she could just jump into something with Bobby. She wanted to take her time. She would force herself to get over Marco but until than, she couldn't give Bobby what he wanted.

When Bobby's started up his car and pulled away, Elizabeth turned around and slipped her key into the lock. With a heavy heart, she turned the key. When she heard the lock click, she pushed the door and walked in. She hung up her keys, flicked on the light and turned around. She put her hands on the door and moved to close it when two pair of hands grabbed it, making her cry out and jump back.

" You're a little jumpy tonight, aren't you, Baby?" Marco's smooth voice said as he started to walked in.

" Get out." She said.

" You should wait until I walk completely in before you kick me out." He said. With one step he was in the apartment and closing the door. She narrowed her eyes.

" You're in now so get out." Elizabeth snapped. Marco only chuckled. He locked her door then faced her. Elizabeth looked pale as she backed away from him.

" Relax, Baby. It's just me. It's just Marcs. You know I'd never hurt you." He said. He was starting to walk forward.

" I don't know that. I don't even know you anymore." She said.

" Yes, you do. You're the only one who has even known me." Marco surprised himself by saying.

" I knew you as a kid but as an adult," She shook her head as the wall hit her back. " I have no idea who you are."

" Than let me show me." Marco said. When he reached her, he put his hands on either side of her head. They didn't talk for a few minutes. They just stared at each other. " Why didn't you kiss Bobby?" He whispered.

" I don't like to rush things." She whispered, stunned that he had been watching them.

" You kissed me before we even started dating." He responded.

" And look where that got me. Everyone in your little group, and his, think I'm your whore. I have to say, your stories about what I did to you were very creative." She said. Marco frowned.

" I never said shit about you to anyone, Elizabeth." He said.

" Please, Marco." She said, rolling her eyes. " You don't have to lie anymore. It's over between us, so the lying isn't needed."

" I'm not lying and when I prove it to you, you will owe me an apology." Marco said.

" How was your date?" She asked. Marco dropped his hands and stepped back.

" I wasn't on a date." He said.

" Oh so you're just fucking her than?" Elizabeth bit out. She wasn't sure why there was such bitterness in her voice but it was dripping off her tongue like acid. Marco grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. He started to rub his chin.

" So what if I am? What's it to you?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head and looked away.

" It's not. Go away." She said.

" No." Marco said. Elizabeth pushed away from the wall and turned away from him to start down the hallway to her room.

" Yes."

" I'm not leaving until you tell me why you want to know about Adrianna." Marco said as he followed after her.

" I don't." Elizabeth said.

" Oh yes, you do." Marco said with a grin. Elizabeth shook her head again and disappeared into the bathroom that was in her room. She shut and locked the door.

" Why do I feel like I am always saying the same four words to you?" She called out.

" What words? Kiss me now, Marco? Or Please, fuck me, Marco." He called out as he leaned against her bathroom door.

" No, more like go away and get out." She said. Marco put his hands on either side of her door frame and dropped his head down. He shook his head.

" Did you ask Bobby about Debbie?" He asked.

" Go away." She said. Marco's hands tighten into fists.

" Elizabeth." He said. When the door started to open, Marco raised his head up and looked right into her eyes. " Did you ask Bobby about Debbie?" He asked as his eyes flowed down her. She had changed and was now wearing a tank top and little white pajama shorts. " Were you getting naked while I was talking to you?" She rolled her eyes again.

" I'm tired and you have been a dick to me. Get out." She said.

When he didn't move or say anything Elizabeth put her hands on Marco's chest and started to push him. Marco's left hand covered her right one at the same time he threw his right hand into her hair. He yanked her to him and kissed her hard. Elizabeth's free hand hit his chest as she fought against him to get free. Marco's hand tighten in her hair, forcing her to stay against his mouth. She pursed her lips together and refused his tongue entrance. After a few seconds though, he felt her give. Her lips parted and he rushed in. The second Elizabeth felt his tongue touch hers...she bit him. Marco yelled and yanked away from her. His hand flew up to his mouth.

" You fucking bit me!" He snapped.

" Do not kiss me again!" She yelled. Marco's eyes narrowed.

" Oh I will kiss you again and when I do, it will be because you asked me too." He said as he started to back away from her. " Goodnight, Elizabeth. I'll be watching you."


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! *_

_" Marcs, wait!" Elizabeth called out as she ran after him._

_" Hurry up!" He yelled._

_" I can't run as fast as you! Please wait for me!" Elizabeth whined. Marco shook his head but slowed his pace down until he stopped completely. He faced her with a boyish grin._

_" Come on! If your legs weren't so small you could run faster! Why don't you just start growing already!" He said._

_" Hey! I'm not small! Mama said I'm petite and you're two years older than me!" She said. _

_When she finally caught up to him, Marco took her hand and together they started running again. The two friends ran through the field and across the dock at the pond. When they reached the end, they launched themselives into the air and let go of their hands. They splashed down into the water. The second the water covered her head, Marco reached out and took a hold of her again. They sank down together. Elizabeth felt him jerk her hard and suddenly she was being pulled upward. The hot air hit her face a second later._

XXXXXX

Marco woke with a start. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them hard. Her childish laughter was still ringing out through his head. He shook his head then pushed himself up. His tongue hurt, reminding him of the bit she had given him the night before. Marco smiled to himself. She was feisty and he liked that.

XXXXXX

Over the next few days she seem to see more and more of Marco. He was showing up everywhere she went outside of work. He would stand in the background with his group, and a few different women. Only Marco didn't seem to pay attention to the women and Elizabeth couldn't understand why that made her feel better, but it did. Bobby noticed Marco hanging around and he wasn't happy.

" I have never seen Marco so much in my life." He muttered as he took a seat across from Elizabeth at the table they picked.

" Ignore him." Elizabeth said. Marco was sitting at a table outside, directly across from them. He was surrounded by his group.

" Like you do?" Bobby asked.

" What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't have to look to know Marco was staring at her, she could feel it.

" Forget it." Bobby muttered

XXXXXX

Elizabeth showered then got ready for her evening. She and Betsy were going to meet Leon and Bobby for dinner although she wasn't sure she wanted to see Bobby. She was sure he was getting upset with her for turning his kiss down, again and again. He had been trying to kiss her for almost a month but Elizabeth just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She was starting to see yet another new side to someone she thought she knew. Bobby's happy-go-luckly attitude was changing. He was moody, no matter how many times Leon told him to relax. He was snapping at Elizabeth and apart of her had already decided she had had enough. She didn't need to deal with a moody man. Marco was enough to deal with and he wasn't even talking to her anymore. He had stopped talking to her and just showing up at her place.

" Knock knock!" Betsy called out from the front of Elizabeth's apartment.

" I'm coming!" She called.

XXXXXX

Bobby pulled up to the diner he was supposed to meet the girls and his brother at. Leon hadn't been ready to leave and Bobby didn't want to wait at the house anymore so he had decided to leave early. Marco and his friends were leaning against Marco's car. Leon had been telling Bobby to ignore Marco but ignoring people had never been a thing Bobby could do. He was pissed off. He was pissed at Marco and pissed at Elizabeth. He had been patient enough with her and felt she was holding back because of Marco.

" Hey Bobby, how's Elizabeth?" Marco called out as Bobby exited the car.

" Oh she's great." Bobby snapped. Marco narrowed his eyes. " Yeah, she's real great. It's too bad you never got to get a ride from her. That bitch can take a dick." Marco pushed himself away from his car.

" What the fuck did you say?" He snapped. That phrase, ' That bitch can take a dick' had been one of things Elizabeth had told Marco she had heard that he had said to her. Bobby grinned and walked around his car.

" You heard me." He said.

" Mother fucker! You started those rumors, didn't you?" Marco yelled. Bobby put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders.

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said. Marco rushed forward and grabbed Bobby by his shirt. "Doesn't really matter what I said or didn't said, she's mine now. She's with me, warming my bed and sucking my dick."

" Shut the fuck up!" Marco hissed. He pushed Bobby against his car and got in close to his face.

" Yeah, she gets right done on her knees and sucks me until I explode then she drinks my cum down, moaning like the whore she is." Bobby was reciting all the words that were told to Elizabeth. " That bitch loves it when I eat her out too, she just screams and ..." With a roar Marco drilled his fist into Bobby's mouth.

Elizabeth, Betsy, and Leon were in shock as they watch Bobby crumble down to the ground. Marco grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up only to punch him again. All his friends were standing around them, cheering Marco on as he delivered hit after hit to Bobby's face and stomach. Leon threw his car into park and was running out with the girls right behind him.

" Let him go!" Leon yelled.

" Marco! Stop! Please!" Elizabeth was yelling.

" Leon!" Betsy yelled.

Leon launched himself forward and grabbed Marco by his waist. The men tumbled backwards as the girls reached the scene. Betsy grabbed Bobby who was bleeding from his mouth and a gash in his forehead. Marco landed on his back with Leon on top of him. Everyone was either cheering or yelling. Elizabeth didn't know who to go to, Bobby or Marco and Leon.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Leon yelled.

" Why don't you ask your brother why I'm kicking his ass?" Marco yelled. Leon's arm was across Marco's chest and using his legs to hold the guy down. Betsy propped Bobby up.

" He jumped me!" Bobby was saying. Marco's friends exploded in curses and yelling's but no one could understand what anyone was saying.

" Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked as she finally sank down by Bobby's side.

" He's crazy!" Bobby yelled. Elizabeth placed her hands on his right arm.

" Don't you touch him!" Marco yelled as he lifted his head up and glared at her. " Get away from him! He's a liar!"

" We need to get him home so I can clean him up. We need to see if he needs stitches." Elizabeth said as she completely ignored Marco.

" Elizabeth!" Marco yelled.

" Don't talk to her!" Leon yelled down.

" Your brother got what was coming to him." Marco spit out at him.

" Don't even look my brother again, you hear me!" Leon pushed against Marco before he stood up. Betsy and Elizabeth were helping Bobby to stand. Marco narrowed his eyes as he started to stand. A few of his friends were trying to help him up but Marco was pushing them away from him.

" Elizabeth!" He yelled. She whipped around suddenly, letting Leon and Betsy take Bobby.

" Don't!" She yelled, making Marco frown. " Do not talk to me anymore, even again in fact! Don't look at me and stop showing up everywhere I go! I'm sick of this shit, Marco! I didn't move back here to be stressed out like this! What is wrong with you!"

" What is wrong with me? Are you fucking serious!" Marco asked as he started towards her.

" Shut up, Marco!" She yelled. As she turned to walk away from him, Marco reached out and grabbed her arm, meaning to pull her back to him and make her understand what had happen but she wrenched out of his hold. She faced him with fire in her eyes. " Don't fucking touch me again or I will press charges against you!" She snapped. " Do you understand me! Leave me alone!" Marco dropped his hand and frowned.

" Don't leave with him." Marco said.

" What part of leave me alone do you not understand?" Elizabeth said, dropping her voice down. She frowned and shook her head. The anger in her eyes melted away and had been replaced with...sadness. " What happen to you, Marco? What made you this way? What turned you into this man who will just beat someone up in a parking lot for no reason?"

" I had a reason." Marco said.

" Elizabeth!" Bobby yelled.

" You didn't. You just want to hurt me but I'm done with this. Do you hear me? I'm done. You are dead to me." Elizabeth said. Marco felt his heart drop.

" Beths," He used her childhood nickname, hoping it pull something from her but all she did was shake her head as she started to back away from him.

" No. Don't. Do not call me that again." Without another word, she turned and hurried away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! __**Jela: **__Welcome!*_

" What the hell was that about?" Leon yelled as Bobby sat on the tub edge while Elizabeth started to patch him up. They were all back at Leon and Bobby's place.

" Marco was talking shit about Elizabeth. What was I supposed to do?" Bobby asked.

" Ignore him, like I have told you to do over and over again." Leon snapped.

" And just let him get away with what he was saying?" Bobby asked.

" You don't need to defend me." Elizabeth said softly. Bobby glanced up at her.

" You're my girl, of course I had to." He said. Elizabeth rubbed her lips together but refused to look at him as she cleaned up his head.

" We can't let the gang know this happen so they will want revenge." Leon said.

" You are all done." Elizabeth said. She stepped back to give Bobby a once over. They had decided he didn't need a trip to the hospital.

" You fucked up." Leon said. " I told you to leave him alone."

" I'm not going to let him talk about my girl like he was." Bobby defended. Elizabeth sighed and turned to face Leon.

" Can I have some time with him?" Elizabeth asked. Leon looked back at his brother then tighten his mouth.

" Yeah. I need to go and calm Bets down anyway." He said. Elizabeth sat down because Bobby but didn't say anything until Leon walked out and closed the bathroom door.

" I think you are getting the wrong idea here." She said softly.

" About what?" Bobby asked as he placed his hand on her right knee. Elizabeth stared down at his hand.

" I don't really consider us a couple." She said.

" Oh." Bobby said. His hand started to slip from her.

" It's just...you're nice and everything but I just don't think I'm in a place where I can.."

" Don't." He interrupted quickly. " Please. Just don't. I get it, alright? You don't want to be with me. You're not into me." Elizabeth looked at him quickly.

" It's just that my head is so screwed up right now. I mean, I came here expecting things to go one way and now nothing is happening like how I thought it would. And I.."

" Is it him?" Bobby asked, looking at her as she sat against his left side. " Is it Marco? Do you still want to be with him?" Elizabeth sighed and looked away. She bit into her bottom lip. " Elizabeth, how could you want that? You saw what he did to me. You know what he said about you. I just don't understand why you would put yourself through that. He's trash. He's scum."

" But he wasn't always like that." Elizabeth said. Her shoulders dropped as she sighed again. " I'm sorry, Bobby. I just need some time to get my head on straight. You're a really great guy but..."

" Save it. Just go." Bobby said.

" Bobby..."

" Please, go, Elizabeth, alright? I'm tired." Elizabeth closed her eyes and swallowed hard. After a few seconds she stood up.

" I'm sorry." She said. " I really am."

XXXXXX

Marco stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom with his hands planted on his sink. What was happening to him? What was about her that made him lose his mind in the blink of eye? He frowned hard. He found the information he had been looking for. It was Bobby that had spread the rumors about Elizabeth and him. But now how could he get her to believe it? When she wanted nothing to do with him, how was he going to talk to her?

Marco narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. The answer was simple. He'd make her. He'd force her to listen to him. He'd show up at her place, walk inside and force her to listen to him. Marco spun around and moved through his bathroom quickly. He yanked the bathroom door open and strolled out. He took his keys out of his pocket and started to toss them back and forth.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth changed out of her clothes and tossed them into her laundry basket. She pulled on a plain white tee shirt and her white shorts. She was dead tired all of a sudden. She had left Bobby's place without a word to either Leon or Betsy. Bobby's words were replaying in her mind, over and over again. Marco wasn't scum but if he wasn't then why did he jump Bobby like he had? If he was the person she wanted him to be, would he have said the things he had about her?

A knock at her door made Elizabeth groan. She was sure it was Betsy coming to talk to her but Elizabeth just wasn't in the mood. She drug herself through the apartment and over to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and was stunned to see Marco standing there. She closed her eyes and let her forehead come to rest against the door.

" Go away, please, Marco." She called out. Marco put his hands on her door frame.

" No, Elizabeth, we need to talk." He said.

" No." Elizabeth said.

" Beths." He took a deep breath. " Please." Elizabeth rubbed her lips together as her eyes threaten to tear up. " I just want to explain then we never have to talk again." She shook her head and, against her better judgment, she stood up straight and opened the door. Marco was standing in his dark jeans and a long sleeve, button down black shirt. Damn, why did he have to look so good?

" What?" She asked.

" Can I come in?" He asked. She sighed but moved away from the doorway.

" Make it fast, Marco. I'm tired." Elizabeth said when he walked in.

" I didn't just jump Bobby." He said, facing her as she shut the door.

" Okay." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" He showed up at the diner and was talking shit about you." Marco said.

" Oh, I see. So you were defending me than." She said.

" Yeah." He said. Elizabeth laughed and dropped her arms.

" And he said the same thing about you." She said as she started to walk towards him. "I'm tired, Marco. You know the way out."

" Elizabeth."

" What do you want from me?" She whined as she stopped directly in front of him. "Because I'm tired, I really am. Since I moved back here I have been nothing but tired and stressed. I'm really starting to think this move was a huge mistake. I was stupid in coming here. I thought, if you were here still, that we'd be friends again but I see that can not happen because I don't know who you are."

" I'm the same guy as I was when you knew me." Marco said softly.

" No, you're not. You can't be because now you're an adult and you run this weird gang and you follow me around like a stalker. You show up at my house whenever you want, ordering me to let you in. You yell in my face. You pushed me against the wall and pinned me there. You kissed me when you knew I was angry with you then you go and beat up Bobby for no reason."

" I had a reason." Marco said.

" Oh I don't care about what you think your reasons are!" She yelled suddenly. " Go! Just go!"

" You aren't going to let me explain, are you?" Marco asked.

" No. Get out." And just like that she dismissed him. She walked past Marco and straight into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXX

Bobby watched as Marco walked out of Elizabeth's apartment. He made sure he stayed in the shadows as he watched. Marco's mouth was in a tight line. Bobby could tell he was pissed off. He was walking quickly to his car. Bobby waited until Marco pulled away from her place then he crept forward. She was not going to do that to him. She wasn't about to string him along, dump him then run back to Marco. No, that was not going to happen.

Bobby hurried through the parking lot to her front door. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before he tested the door knob. She hadn't locked it. Bobby narrowed his eyes and pushed open the door. He slipped into her apartment and quietly closed the door behind him. He crept through her apartment and down the hallway leading to her room. Her bedroom door was shut but he could see a light shining under the door so he knew she was up. He shook his head and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ I bought the movie again today! Lol! I should get it on Monday, I had to order it. __**Caff:**__ what you said about me writing guy dialogue like I am a guy made me laugh because my husband is always telling people I pee standing up! He used to laugh when we were friends and he'd come over to my apartment ( I lived by myself) to open my fridge because he said I kept my fridge like a guy does. Only A-1 sauce and old leftovers, LOL! *_

Marco was sitting on the couch at his house, staring at the TV without really seeing the program. He had a beer wrapped up in his left hand and his right arm on the couch arm. His right hand was under a bag of frozen peas. His knuckles were busted up but he was barely paying attention to the pain. His friends were in his kitchen, playing cards, drinking and yelling. He was frowning as Elizabeth ran through his mind. How the hell was he going to get her to believe him if she refused to talk to him? Why did it matter so much to him that she did?

He snatched up the remote to the TV and shut the box off. He pushed himself up, ready to tell his friends to get out when a knock came to his door. With a growl Marco set his beer down and stalked over to the front door. It was almost one in the morning and a late night vistor was the last thing Marco was in the mood for. When he reached the door, he threw it open and snapped,

" What!" Elizabeth was standing in front of him with her neck bruising and her face tear streaked.

" I...didn't...I didn't know where...else to...go." She sobbed out before she covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

" What the hell happen to you?" Marco asked as he reached for her.

" Bobby." A cold dread went through him. His arms went around her shoulders at the same time her hands came to his sides. She was sobbing with her head in his chest.

" What happen?" He asked.

" He came into my apartment after you left. He went into my room and when I turned around he was just standing there." She said. Her small shoulders were shaking with her sobs and fear. Marco shut the door as his eyes narrowed down.

" Let's go to my room." He said. He turned around and kept one arm around her shoulders. He guided her through his house and up the stairs. His room was the second door on their left. As soon as he reached it, he opened the door for her and ushed her in. " Go and sit on my bed. I'll be right back." Marco said gently.

After leaving Elizabeth in his room, he hurried back down the stairs and through his house. He bust into the kitchen making everyone look at him. They stopped talking and almost froze in their places when they saw the murderous look on Marco's face. He glared at each and every person in the room. They waited as they held their breath.

" No one leaves here, understand me. I have something to do and we are going after that little prick Bobby." Marco said.

" What did he do?" Jimmy asked quietly.

" He touched what's mine." Was the only thing Marco said before he disappeared back out of the kitchen.

XXXXXX

_" Why are you crying?" Marco asked ten year old Elizabeth. " Why is your head bleeding?"_

_" Stevie threw a rock at me." She cried softly. _

_" He hit you with a rock?" Marco asked with his hands on his hips. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Why?"_

_" Because he said you loved me and I told him he was a liar. He yelled at me and told me he wasn't a liar then threw the rock at me." Marco held his breath and looked over her head. She was sitting on the swings at the playground with the left side of her head bleeding. Stevie Jones was standing with his friends in the middle of the kick ball field._

_" I'm going to beat his ass for hurting you." Marco snapped. Elizabeth reached up and took his hand._

_" Can you take me home? I want my mommy." She said as she sniffed. Marco looked back down at her. He pulled his hand away and took off his tee-shirt. _

_" Put this on your head. You're gonna get blood all over your new dress. Come on, Beths." She took his shirt and did as he said, holding it against her wound. He took her arm and helped her to stand. He kept a tight grip on her little arm as they hurried to her house. " Don't cry, Beths. Your mommy's gonna fix you up and I'm going to make Stevie pay."_

_Twelve year old Marco walked her home and explained what happen to her mother because Elizabeth was crying so hard she couldn't talk. Then he ran the whole way back to the park and knocked Stevie down to the ground. He climbed on top of the boy and started punching him as hard as he could. He yelled down to the boy who was crying and trying to cover his face._

_" You never touch her again! Do you hear me? You leave Elizabeth alone!" Marco yelled. When he was done delivering what he felt was a proper ass beating, he stood up and stared down Stevie's shocked friends. " If any of you ever touch her or make her cry I will beat all of your asses!" _

_All the boys nodded, knowledging they understood. That was the first time Marco ever erupted in anger. He lashed out hard and the boys became scared of him but started following him from that movement on. He walked back to Elizabeth's house and found her in the kitchen with a popsicle. He plopped down beside her, accepting the cherry popsicle her mother gave him with a smile and a hug. Elizabeth face was tear streaked so he put his arm around her shoulders. _

_That night he crawled through her bedroom window with a his pillow and a blanket. He curled up beside her bed on the floor, refusing to answer her questions about why he was crying. His mom had whooped him hard for getting blood on his shirt. Elizabeth reached down, making him reach up. They took hands and fell asleep a short time later. _

_Two months later Elizabeth stared out of the back of her families car with tears steaming down her face as they drove away, forever. Marco sat on the stairs of her house, watching her and struggling to hold in his own tears. That day Marco became a completely different person. He blamed Stevie for taking his Elizabeth away from him. It was after he hit her with a rock that things went down hill for Marco. Marco made it his personal mission to make Stevie's life miserable. The friends that followed Marco like puppies tripped Stevie in the halls of school. They beat him up, with Marco watching or joining in. The stole every bike his parents bought him. The Viper gang was started the day after Elizabeth was removed from his life._

XXXXXX

Marco walked up the stairs, trying to force himself to be calm. He had lost his temper in front of her before and it had scared her. She came to him because she needed help and was scared. A part of him was proud that she turned to him instead of Leon. Marco walked to his door and stopped with his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He narrowed his eyes but opened the door and walked in.

Elizabeth was sitting on at the end of his bed, hugging herself tightly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Marco frowned as he turned around and closed the door. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breath. He turned around with his chest tight. She was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, anything. He walked over to his bed and sat down beside her.

" What happen?" Marco asked without looking at her. Elizabeth wiped at her cheeks.

XXXXXX

_" Why was Marco here?" Bobby spit out._

_" What are you doing here, get out!" Elizabeth said._

_" Answer me!" Bobby snapped as he grabbed her arm._

_" I don't have to answer anything! Let me go!" Elizabeth said as she frowned. _

_" I want to know why Marco was here!" He screamed, throwing her arm down._

_" I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to leave." She said as she started walking towards the front of her apartment. _

_" I said why was Marco here!" Bobby screamed again as he launched himself at Elizabeth. He hit her from behind, knocking her straight down._

_" Bobby!" She yelled as he flipped her over. _

_" Answer me!" Bobby yelled as he wrapped his hands around her throat. Her eyes went wide as she clawed at his wrists and kicked her legs. " Why was Marco here!" He lifted her head by her neck then slammed it down on her bedroom floor. He squeezed her harder, slamming her head down again and again until black stars exploded in her vision._

_XXXXXX_

" When I came to, Bobby was gone." She finished up slowly. Marco was silent beside her. She stole a few glances at him and saw him breathing slow and deep. " Marco." She said. " Say something, please." His hands were in fist at his legs.

" Did you ever ask him about Debbie?" He asked when he finally spoke.

" He said she died." Elizabeth said. Marco turned and looked at her.

" She was his girlfriend. The cops found her strangled to death and left in a ditch." He said. Fear went straight over her face as she paled. Marco moved quickly, taking her face in his hands. " That won't happen to you." He said, bring his face in close to hers. " Stay here tonight. I need to go and talk to a few people, change your clothes. My tee-shirts are in my top draw. Take my bed, alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Marco was so angry that he was shaking as he walked down his stairs. Bobby could have killed Elizabeth and Marco wouldn't even have known. Bobby could have taken her away from him. It was Stevie all over again. This was it for Bobby. There was nothing Leon could do to save his younger brother, not that time. There was no place Bobby could hide. Marco was going to tear into him. Marco stormed over to his kitchen, ready to put a hit out on the guy when he paused. How would Elizabeth feel about that? Marco started to chew on his bottom lip. He turned and looked up his stairs as he put his hand on the kitchen swing door. She had came to him on her own. She came to him for help. Would she run if she knew what he wanted to do to Bobby?

Elizabeth opened the top drawer of Marco's dresser. She pulled out one of his tank tops, a dark blue ribbed one. With a heavy heart she slid the drawer closed. She slipped off her shoes, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror sitting on top of the drawer. She frowned and held her breath as she leaned in. Her neck was bruised and it was growing blacker and bluer by the minute. The back of her head was killing her from where it was slammed into her floor. She brought her hand up to the sore spot and whined when she touched it.

Marco turned from the kitchen without going in. Let them all sit in there and wait for him, he didn't give a shit. He just wanted to go to her. He just wanted to be there for her when she needed him the most. With his eyes glued on the top of the stairs, Marco walked and he didn't stop until he reached his bedroom door. She was just on the other side, waiting for him. Waiting for him to step in and take care of her. And take care of her Marco would.

He pushed open the door and they both froze. She was standing by his dresser with her pants on the floor. She had been pulling one of his tanks on but froze with it just past her tits. Her stomach was bare to his eyes, as was her little blank panties and toned legs. He held his breath as he took her in completely. She was stunning and sexy, so much more then he could have hoped she would be.

" I'm sorry." He said without moving. Elizabeth finished pulling the tank down. Because he was so much taller than her, it fell down to her knees. She tugged on the hem and blushed.

" It's okay." She said softly. Marco cleared his throat and shut the door. " It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She smiled shyly which made Marco smile as he leaned against his door.

" Yeah, but you nine. I'm sure you have changed since than." He said. Elizabeth started towards his bed with a nervous laugh.

" I should hope so." She said. Marco sighed while he watched her turn down his blankets. He smashed his teeth together and worked his jaw back and forth.

" Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked after a few seconds.

" I don't think so." She said without looking at him.

" We should go to the police." That was something Marco thought he would never hear himself saying and it almost pained him to mutter it. Elizabeth closed her eyes with her hands on his blankets.

" No. I don't want anyone to know." She said softly. Marco frowned and pushed away from the door. He started towards her slowly.

" Baby, your neck is bruised." He said gently. " People are going to ask about it. You aren't going to be able to hide the marks." He could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek. Her chin was trembling as she fought herself to not cry.

" I don't want to tell anyone." She said.

" Baby, he needs to pay for what he did to you." Marco said, walking around his bed. She squeezed her eyes shut at the same time her hands tighten on his blanket.

" Isn't that what you do?" She asked.

" What are you talking about?" He asked. His male side was forcing his eyes to zone in on her ass then her legs. Damn, he wanted those wrapped around his waist. Elizabeth stood up straight and faced him with her eyes open.

" You make people pay for pissing you off." Marco narrowed his eyes as he stopped walking. " Don't try and deny it, Marco. I don't need any lies right now. I'm tired of the lies I'm getting from everyone. I just want the truth." Marco let his breath out and readied himself for the look she would give him when he gave her the honesty she wanted.

" Yeah, I make people pay for pissing me off. I beat their asses and I beat them hard." He answered. Elizabeth nodded, surprising him.

" I don't want to go to the police." She said.

" What are you going to tell people?" Marco asked. For the first time he noticed that they were only seconds away from each other.

" I don't know yet." She admitted. " But if we go to the police they will file a report and take pictures. They'll bring him in and there will be a court case. I don't want all that. I want...I want you to handle this." Marco sucked in his breath loudly.

" Do you understand what that means?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yes." She whispered.

" I will take care of it than. You won't have to worry about him." She seemed to relax at his words and Marco wanted to smile. It made him feel good that she wanted him to protect her. " You should go to bed. It's late."

" Are you going to stay with me?" Elizabeth asked, again surprising him. Marco was speechless. His throat was tight and he was trying hard to force himself to swallow. The thought of laying in bed with her, when she was half naked, was making things inside his pants tight. He wanted to groan at the thought of her legs against his. Elizabeth looked away at his prolonged silence. Her fingertips were playing along the edges of his blanket. " Never mind. It's not like we are kids anymore. I shouldn't have asked you that."

" It's fine. Let me change and I'll be in." Marco said quietly. Another look of relief passed over her face as she looked back at him.

XXXXXX

Marco was standing in his bathroom, willing himself to calm down. His hands were on his hips and he was taking deep breaths as his sink filled up with water. She wanted him to come to her to provide comfort but he was pitching a tent. His body was humming with want for her. He was tense and tight. Marco shook his head and shoved his hands into the cold water. He leaned down and splashed the water on his face. He then stood up straight and yanked his sweats and boxers down. He grabbed himself with his cold hands, thankful that the shock of the water was making him start to soften up.

Elizabeth was laying on her left side, staring at the door while she waited for him to return. Her throat was sore and her head was pounding. She was ready to sleep but didn't want to close her eyes until he was with her again. Just being in Marco's presence was calming to her and that was a shocker. Since he had been released from prison having him in her sight had only managed to stress her out before.

When the door to his room opened and Marco walked in, Elizabeth's heart dropped into her stomach. He was wearing grey sweats that hung off his hips and he was...shirtless. His hair was wet and partially hanging in his eyes. His chest was glistening. She wondered if he had taken a shower and the thought made her center contract, hard. Her stomach was flipping around at the thought of him naked and wet, wet like her panties were getting.

Marco closed his door as she cleared her throat. When he turned back around, she was rolling over, giving him her back. Marco frowned but walked over to his bed. He pulled up the blankets and sank down into the mattress. He put his hands behind his head and stared at his ceiling. He had never slept in the bed with a girl before. Not even the whores he fucked there. He never let them spend the night.

" Marcs." Her whisper made him close his eyes.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Thank you." She said.

" No problem, Baby." He said.

XXXXXX

Leon was furious as he and Bobby drove to Elizabeth's apartment. Bobby could feel his brother's anger. He hadn't meant to choke her. He was just so angry at her for breaking up with him and letting Marco in her place that he snapped. Bobby's eyes were red rimmed with tears as he threw his hand into his hair. The second Elizabeth stopped moving, Bobby had panicked and high tailed it out of her apartment.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Leon asked. Bobby shivered. When Leon's voice was that quiet it meant he was pissed beyond belief.

" I don't know." Bobby said.

" This is Debbie all over again." Leon said.

" I know. I'm sorry." Bobby said.

" If she's dead what am I supposed to say to Bets? Not to mention what Marco is going to want to do to you."

" I'm sorry."

" You can't keep doing this! You have got to get your shit under control!" Leon snapped as they pulled up to her place. Bobby sat up straight.

" Her car is gone." He said. Leon put his car in park with a frown.

" Let's check out her place." He said.

The brothers looked around the parking lot as they hurried to her door. Leon knocked with Bobby standing behind him. When there was no answer, he tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. With a cautions glance over his shoulder he entered the apartment and called out to her. When she didn't answer they walked fully in and closed the door. Bobby stayed in the living room while Leon made his way to her bedroom. After a few minutes he reappeared with a frown.

" The good news she's gone so that means you didn't kill her. She must have came to and left." He said with his hands on his hips.

" And the bad news?" Bobby asked.

" She most likely went to Marco's so you know what that means." Leon said.

" He's going to be gunning for me." Bobby said softly, making Leon nod.

" Yeah. Hard. We can't hide this from the gang. Marco will make sure everyone knows what you did to her."


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! __**Jela:**__ she's small. Like my other characters, im making her tiny. Im only 5 foot 1 inch so I make my oc's my size because I cant image what it's like to be tall. Lol! __**VeritasKym:**__ Yeah, I thought Marco won't care that he just left them hanging. And Bobby didn't rape her. He only choked her and hit her head off the floor. So a good part of this chapter I used to explain Marco a little more. I wanted everyone to understand where he was coming from. I wanted the readers to understand that he viewed Elizabeth as more then just his childhood friend. She and her family were the only good things he thought he had ever had.*_

When Marco woke, in the morning, he rolled over to his right side and saw that Elizabeth slept the same way she did when she was little. She was on her left side with her legs drawn up. She had always slept in a ball. She had both hands under her pillow. He sighed then ran his left hand over his face to clear away the sleep. He shook his head and briefly closed his eyes.

He listened to the soft sounds of her breathing and figured she was still sleeping. He opened his eyes back up and reached out to her. Marco pushed some of her hair over her shoulder, revealing her neck and the bruises. They had gotten worst over the night. Marco narrowed his eyes as he let his finger tips trace the shape of Bobby's fingers. Marco's anger started to grow again. Gently he touched her neck, unable to think about anything other than hurting Bobby. How could he lay his hands on her skin like that? Marco sighed. Her skin was still the softest he had ever touched.

" Marcs." Elizabeth's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked at her, quickly taking his hand back.

" Sorry." He whispered.

" It's okay." She said. " Are they bad?" Marco frowned again and nodded.

" You aren't gonna be able to hide them." He said. Her eyes closed as she held her mouth shut. "Don't worry about him, Babe. I'm going to take care of it." She opened her eyes and asked,

" How?" Marco turned onto his back and put his hands under his head.

" I don't know yet but trust me, it's going to be painful for him." He said.

" What happen to you, Marco?" Elizabeth asked. Marco didn't have to ask her what she was talking about. He knew what she was asking.

" Stevie Jones happen." He said. Elizabeth frowned.

" What did he have to do with anything?" She asked.

" Remember that day he hit you with that rock and I walked you home?" He continued to stare at his ceiling. " I went back and beat his ass. A short time later your family moved away. I blamed him for me losing you."

" Why?" She asked.

" That day we went to the park, you had that new pink dress on. You loved it and were so excited about it that I took my shirt off to stop your blood. I didn't want your dress to get ruined. My mom was pissed because I got blood on my shirt."

" You crawled into my room that night." Elizabeth said, making him nod.

" Your parents called the cops on my family because of the bruises my mom gave me. My parents threaten you and your family left. I felt like if Stevie hadn't thrown that rock at you, you won't have had to move. So I started kicking his ass every chance I got. All his friends started following me around because they were scared of me. Beating him up felt good and I was so angry that I just starting beating up everyone who crossed me."

" So that's how the vipers began?" Elizabeth asked, making him nod.

" Yeah, pretty much." Marco confirmed. " As I got older more guys started to join and with those guys came the girls. They were everywhere and they did whatever I wanted. For a teenage guy it was great. It felt amazing, you know? For the first time in my life people were either scared of me or adored me. Then, when I turned 16, me and my old man got into it pretty bad. He took a swing at me but I was big and stronger. He was weak from the drug use and booze. I took him down hard. My mom started yelling at me and I left without ever looking back." Marco's story broke her heart but she finally understood him.

" Are they still alive?" She asked.

" Nah. My old man died a few years ago. His liver gave out and my mom died of drug overdose shortly after that." He said. " See, my whole childhood all I had was you and your family. Your mom and dad made sure I was fed. They made me feel good about myself. She bought me a pair of shoes and some clothes once, if you remember. When you were taken from me I had nothing until you came back. When I found you again, I thought things were changing for me finally. I had you back and you wanted to be with me. You didn't look at me like the others did," he started to admit. Elizabeth had always been easy for him to talk too. " you didn't want something from me like the other girls. You just wanted to talk and be with me for me, not because of who I am. Then I went to jail."

" And I was gone again." She finished as she watched him. Marco clenched his jaw tight.

" I was set up. Drugs were planted on me when the cops pulled me over. I didn't know who did it until last night."

" Who do you think did it?" She asked.

" Bobby. I think he wanted you but knew he had to get me out of the picture." She wanted to disagree with him but she couldn't. Things were starting to click into place for her.

" He came to me a few days after you went to jail. At first I thought he was just being nice, just trying to be my friend, you know? You were the only one I really knew here so it was nice to have someone to talk too. But then he started to tell me about the things you said...the things he said you said." She corrected herself. Marco turned his head to look at her quickly.

" Do you really think I'd say that shit about you?" He asked. Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head.

" I don't but..." She stopped talking and closed her eyes. Her shoulders sank down with her regret. "I'm sorry, Marcs." She said when she opened her eyes again. " I was just so confused about why you were arrested and then Bobby and Betsey started to tell me about the vipers and you did with them and I just...I just didn't know what to believe. It seemed like everyone knew about what you said but now I think it was Bobby. I think he spread the rumors." Marco nodded and looked back at his ceiling.

" He was. I wasn't sure until last night. He showed up at the diner and I asked about you. I did it to bait him and start a verbal fight. He answered me, using the words he said that I said about you. I put two and two together and I attacked him." Marco said. For the first time since she woke up, they fell into silence. She stared at him while he stared at his ceiling.

" I'm sorry, Marco." She said after a few minutes. He sighed.

" It's fine, Baby. You know the truth now." He said.

" I need to go. I need a shower and to change my clothes." She said as she turned over. Marco dropped his hands and pushed himself up.

" Let me jump in the shower and I'll follow you. I want to make sure he isn't waiting there." He said. She turned from her seated position and paled as she brought her hand to her throat. " Don't worry about it. I'm going to be here to protect you, alright?" She nodded as she slowly dropped her hand.

" Do you think he come after me again?" She asked.

" No." Marco said as he turned away and stood up. " By now he and Leon would have gone to your place. They will have figured you came to me, given our past. He is either going to stay away from you or try and talk to you to explain what happen. Most likely he will blame it on me." He started walking over to his dresser.

" Am I safe at my place?" She asked. He wanted to tell her she was going to stay with him. He wanted to order her too but he knew better. If he tried to tell her what to do, she'd back away from him and he'd lose all the ground he had gained. He gripped his dresser drawer hard as he opened it. " Marco." She said when he didn't answer her.

" I don't know, Baby. You might be, you might not be. If he's going to want to talk to you and if you turn him down, he might get violent again." He said, honestly.

He felt bad for trying to scared her but it was truth. He wasn't sure what Bobby would do. He was sure Leon was forbidding Bobby from seeing her but the younger brother didn't listen well. Marco wanted Elizabeth at his house, at his side, where he could keep a close eye on her and protect her but he knew it had to be her choice. She had to believe she was picking what she did.

" I don't know what to do." She said so softly that he turned and looked at her. Elizabeth was standing, facing his bed. Her hands were resting on top of the blankets. " I want to go home. I want show him that I'm not scared of him but I am." Marco took a deep breath. He was proud of her determination. She nodded to herself and faced him, forgetting she was only in her panties and his tank top. " I'm going home. I'm not going to let him think I'm scared." Marco wanted to groan at her choice. He bit back his comment. " But would you come home with me?" She finished up quietly. Marco blinked then tried not to smile.

" Yeah. Yeah, Baby, just let me shower." He said.

XXXXXX

When Marco came back into his room after his shower, he was surprised to find that she had made his bed. She was sitting on the end of it, waiting patiently and dressed in her clothes from the night before. When he commented on the bed, she just shrugged and smiled up at him. Marco smirked then chuckled. They left his room and his house. He followed behind her, ready to take on anything that might be waiting for her at her apartment.

XXXXXX

Bobby watched from the back of the parking lot as Marco's car pulled up beside Elizabeth's. When they exited the vehicles, they were both all smiles. Marco threw out his smoke as he followed her to her front door. While she unlocked it, Bobby noticed Marco turn. He was sure the man was scoping out the parking lot so Bobby sunk down into his seat, hoping he was hiding.

Marco's eyes narrowed the second he spotted Leon's car. Someone was inside, trying to hide but Marco wasn't stupid. Bobby had been waiting for her. If Marco hadn't come with her, he was sure Bobby would have tried to talk to her. Elizabeth would have stopped him and there was no telling what Bobby would do then. Marco shook his head and faced her as she opened her door.

" You got a back door to this place, Baby?" He asked while they walked in.

" Yeah, off the kitchen. Why?" Elizabeth asked.

" I just want to check it out. Don't worry. Jump in the shower then I'll take you out for breakfast." He forced a smile that she seemed to buy.

" Okay. It won't take me long." She said.

" Take your time. I'm just going to check out that back door and have another smoke." Marco said.

After Elizabeth offered him up another smile, she disappeared back into her room. Marco moved through her apartment and the kitchen. He opened the back door, stepped outside then crept along the apartment building. When he reached the side of it, he peered out to the parking lot. But the car was gone. Marco frowned. Of course it was. Marco turned back and walked to her apartment.

He shut and locked the back door then went back to the front door. He looked through her shade, just checking to make sure the car was gone. When he was sure Bobby had left, he walked to her front door and locked it. When he turned back around he noticed that Elizabeth had left her bedroom door open. He found himself walking towards her room before he realized it. The sounds of her shower greeted him the second Marco walked into her room. He groaned, hard. She had left the bathroom door open as well and he could see her figure through her white shower curtain.

" Fuck me. What the hell are you doing?" He whispered.

When Marco was finally able to turn away, his eyes went right to her bed where she had set out her clothes. And her bra. And a matching pair of panties. Both were pink and trimed with a green ribbon that would frame her breasts and around her legs. He walked over to the bed and picked up the panties. He ran his fingertips along the edge, feeling the silk and growing harder by the second. He shook his head and closed his eyes. What would it feel like to have her in those panties rubbing and whimpering against him? Marco groaned again. Good. It would feel good, so good.

The sound of the shower kicking off rocked Marco back into her bedroom. He dropped her panties and sprinted out of her room. He flew into her living room and frantically vaulted over of her coffee table. He flew down onto her couch and grabbed her TV remote. He flicked it on and forced himself to take deep breaths. His heart was slamming in his chest.

Elizabeth stuck her arm out of her shower and grabbed her towel. She was surprisingly sad that Marco hadn't joined her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she wrapped her towel around herself. She was blushing at the turn of her thoughts. Yeah, she couldn't lie to herself. She had wanted him to come in, had expected him too. She knew of his reputation with women, she had heard the stories and had even talked to a few of the women so she knew it was all true. Marco had warmed a few beds and was known for not going too many nights in a row without a woman. In fact, the longest he went without sex, besides when he was in jail, was when he was with her. According to the rumors, Marco was sex on legs.

But why hadn't he tried to get her in bed when they were together? Why hadn't he come into her shower when she had clearly left him an open invitation? Maybe he just didn't see her like that, she thought as she walked into her room. She could hear the TV coming from her living room. Something happen that made him chuckle. Elizabeth shook her head. He wanted to watch TV rather then join her in the shower. Elizabeth's confidence shot right down to the floor...until she saw her panties laying on the carpet. She bent down and snatched them up. She looked to her doorway in shock. He had been in her room, touching her clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! Thank you!*_

Marco walked slightly behind her with his hand on her lower back while they walked through the diner. His eyes were going from her hips to straight ahead of them again. He kept seeing her panties, over and over again. During breakfast Marco was trying his hardest to not stare at her but his eyes kept going to her tits. He was wondering what she looked like in that bra. And the panties. Standing in her room. Laying on his bed. Would she watch while he moved inside her? Would she be loud or quiet as she orgasmed? Would she scratch his back and cry out or tremble and bit her lip? Marco's tongue darted out and over his bottom lip as his hips shifted.

" Marco." Elizabeth's voice yanked his eyes up to her face and he felt himself...blush.

" What?" He snapped harder than he had wanted too.

" Leon and Betsey just pulled up." She said softly. Marco looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. Leon and Betsey were making their way into the diner. " What do I do?"

" Nothing." Marco said as he looked back at her. She looked unsure so Marco reached out to her. The palm of his right hand was against the table top. " Beths, trust me to handle this. It's what you said you wanted." She took a deep breath then nodded. She brought her left hand up and slipped it into his outstretched hand. He smiled, nodded and squeezed her. " Trust me, Baby."

" I do." She said. Those two words made his smile spread into a grin.

" I need you to do something for me." Marco said. She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

" What?" She asked.

" Pull your hair back. Put it into a bun." When she paled and started to pull away from him, Marco rushed to say, " I know you don't want anyone to see it but they need too. Let them see the bruises but you completely ignore them. Act like you didn't get choked out. We are just a happy couple, having breakfast." She rubbed her lips together nervously but, after a few tense moments, she pulled completely away from him and started to gather up her long hair. Marco smiled as she twisted it around and secured it behind her head. " Now smile and pretend like you just enjoy my company." That comment made Elizabeth smile again.

" I do enjoy your company, Marcs." She said. A warm flush went through him at her words. Elizabeth reached out for him again. Marco grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it.

" Elizabeth, what are you doing with him!" Betsey explained. Elizabeth raised her head up and looked at Leon and his girlfriend. Marco watched as Leon's eyes went right to her neck. Betsey paled and looked horrified. " Who did that to your neck?" Marco frowned. Leon was still protecting Bobby's actions.

" Yeah, Leon, who did that to her neck?" Marco asked smoothly. Leon looked at Marco then back at Elizabeth.

" Maybe we could talk outside." Leon said to her. Marco squeezed her hand.

" There is nothing to talk about." Elizabeth said, meeting Leon's eyes hard. " Now, if you don't mind, I am trying to have breakfast with Marco." Betsey reached out and took a hold of Elizabeth's right arm.

" Come on, Elizabeth, you don't know what you're saying." She said as she tugged. Elizabeth gently removed her arm from her friend's hold.

" I know what I'm saying, thank you." Elizabeth cast her green eyes to Leon once again. " Maybe you could talk to Betsey outside." Leon sucked in his breath and put his arm around Betsey's shoulders.

" Come on. Let's just go." He said. Betsey protested but she let Leon led her away. Elizabeth watched them leave with sadness. Through Marco's six months in jail and after he was out, Betsey had become her best friend.

" You did good, Baby." Marco said softly.

" Do you think Leon doesn't know?" She asked. Marco squeezed her hand, making her look at him again.

" He knows. He's just protecting Bobby, like he always does." He said.

XXXXXX

" Did you see her neck" Betsey asked as she and Leon climbed back into his car.

" Yeah, I saw it." He muttered.

" What is going on, Leon? And don't tell me nothing. You know something. What happen to her neck and why is she with Marco?" Betsey demanded. Leon stared off into space for a few minutes then he shook his head and exhaled. He put his car in reverse and started out of the parking space.

" Bobby choked her. My guess about why she's with Marco, she went to him afterwards." He blurted out.

XXXXXX

After they finished their breakfast, Marco hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her too him while they walked. He quickly kissed the side of her neck and grinned as people watched the two of them walked. People won't used to seeing him with a girl like her. He had gotten the same weird looks when they dated after she had first moved back to town. Elizabeth actually snuggled into him and put her arm around his waist. Marco felt a flash of pride go through him. Marco drove them back to her apartment with them talking together. He was proud of her for not taking her hair back down. Elizabeth had the entire day off so they decided to spend it together.

At the end of the day Marco wanted her to pack a bag and come with him to his place or he wanted to get some clothes and stay at her house but Elizabeth didn't ask him to stay or to come with him. In fact, after they ate the dinner she made them, she walked Marco out to his car, thanking him for caring for her. It took everything in him to not order her to come with him.

" I'll call you tomorrow, Baby." He said as he held onto her forearms. She was holding onto his as well.

" I'm working." She said.

" Then I'll bring you some lunch." Marco said, making her smile.

" Okay." Elizabeth said. Marco leaned forward and gently kissed her right cheek. He lingered a little longer then he needed too just because he loved how she smelled and felt.

" Goodnight, Beths." He said softly.

" Goodnight." Was it just him or was her voice a little breathless?

XXXXXX

Elizabeth shut and locked her door with a huge smile on her face. She leaned her back against it and touched her cheek. She could still feel his lips against her skin. She whimpered happily and slide down to the floor. What was it about Marco that could reduce her to a teenage girl with butterflies in her tummy. She closed her eyes and remembered how it felt to kiss him. Her fingers glided over to her lips.

With a happy squeal, Elizabeth pushed herself up and started walking to the back of the apartment. She was going to change her clothes and settle in for the night. She pulled out her pajamas then laid them on her bed, still with her smile. A hard knock pulled her out of her dream state, making her pause in her movements. She started back towards the front, thinking it was Marco. Maybe that was her sign. She had wanted to ask him to stay but had been to shy to ask. He had come back to her though and this time, she wouldn't let him go home.

" Marco." She said as she opened the door. Bobby was standing with his hands on her door frame. She moved to slam the door shut but he threw his leg out to stop it. " Go away!"

" I just want to say I'm sorry! I just want to explain!" He said as they fought over the door.

" Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" She said.

" You let Marco explain and you won't let me!" Bobby yelled.

" Marco never tried to choke me!" Elizabeth yelled. " Let go of the door!"

" Just let me in!" Bobby yelled.

A second later a hand slammed down on Bobby's right shoulder. He was spun around fast a second before his head rocked back and he cried out. He stumbled into her front door, making her stumble to catch it. Marco was standing in front of Bobby with his right hand in a tight fist and a murderous look in his eyes. His mouth was a thin, hard line.

" Get the fuck out of here." He almost hissed out.

" I didn't mean to choke her!" Bobby said quickly.

" Elizabeth, shut the door. Bobby and I have some busy to attend too." Marco said without looking away from Bobby,

" Marco." She said quietly.

" Go on, Baby. Keep the door unlocked. I'll be in once I see Bobby home." He said.

Elizabeth paused for a few minutes but ended up shutting her door. She had asked Marco to handle it and he was going too. He was there when she needed him the night before. He let her in and took care of her. And now he saved her again. The least she could do was trust him to do his job and not question him. Her front door shook as Bobby groaned. Elizabeth took a step back, steadied herself then once again opened the door. Bobby was on the ground with Marco standing over him, bent over. He had Bobby's shirt in his left hand and his right hand in a fist raised in the air.

" Elizabeth, you don't want to see this." Marco said without looking up. She stepped outside and closed her door.

" Elizabeth, don't let him do this to me!" Bobby begged.

" Don't let him do this to you?" She asked as she walked around them. She stood with her back to the parking lot. " What about what you did to me?" She shook her head. " Do it, Marcs. Beat his ass. Beat his ass hard then I will help you take him back to Leon."

" You sure about this, Baby?" He asked without looking away from Bobby.

" Yes." Her answer was so strong that Marco grinned.

XXXXXX

Marco's knuckles were busted up but the pain was nothing to him. Bobby was curled up in the back of his car as Marco drove to Leon's house. Elizabeth was driving Marco's car and following behind him. Marco was grinning to himself. She had stood by and watched while he delivered punch after punch to Bobby's face and stomach. She hadn't whined or tried to stop him, not once. She had even helped him put Bobby in the car when he was done.

" You knew better then to fuck with her." Marco said. " This is your own fault. I put the word out when she first got to town. I said no one was to touch her, that she belonged to me and was under my protection. You didn't listen. Not only did you try and _date_ her but you put your hands on her. You left marks on her. You lied to her about me and you set me up to go to jail. You had this coming. I mean, how did you really think I'd react to all this?" Bobby muttered something Marco couldn't understand and didn't care too.

Once Leon's house came into view, Marco pulled up in front of it. He turned off the car and opened the door. Without another word to Bobby, Marco left the car and started back to his. Elizabeth climbed out of the driver's seat and into his passenger's side. He grinned, opened his door and slipped into his car. At the same time, the door to Leon's house open.

" You ready to go home, Baby?" Marco asked, closing his car door.

" Yeah." She said.

" We're going to my place so I can get some shit then we'll head back to your place." He said as put his car in gear.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ I didn't get it today! You know, Im not really going to cover their brother Oding. I'm not placing that in my story. He went to jail because of bobby planting the drugs. And you will learn later why Bobby hates him so much.*_

" Hold still." Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch beside Marco. She had his right hand resting on her knee and was trying to clean it.

" It hurts a little bit, Baby." Marco said with a small smile while he watched her. She was dabbing at his wounds with a wet paper towel.

" I just need to clean you up before I put the ointment on and bandages on." She said.

" No bandages." Marco said quickly, making her look at him. He shrugged his left shoulder. " I think it makes me look like a pussy when I have those on. Just the ointment." She smiled and laughed but turned back to her work.

" You really laid into him. He didn't even try and defend himself." Elizabeth said.

" No, he didn't." Marco said, his smiling dying down.

" Did he do that on purpose?" She asked.

" Yeah. He thinks if it looks like I totally kicked his ass, the Deuces will have more reason to come after me." Marco said. She slipped her left hand under his right one as she continued to clean him.

" But you had a reason to do it." She said softly.

" You, me, Leon, and Bobby know that but unless they told the gang what Bobby did, it will look like I jumped him again." Marco said. Elizabeth sighed and set her paper towel down. She grabbed the small container of ointment she wanted to use.

" Well, he can't hide this. My neck looks disgusting." She said. Marco put a knuckle of his left hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She closed her eyes before she could look at him.

" No, it doesn't." He said gently. When she still won't look at him, Marco gave her chin a squeeze. She sighed but opened her eyes. " No, it doesn't. Nothing on you could look disgusting." Elizabeth blushed and smiled.

" Stop it." She whispered. Marco let her go and chuckled. They were in silent for a few minutes while she carefully applied the ointment to his knuckles. Marco cleared his throat.

" I always thought you looked like an angel." He confessed. Elizabeth glanced up at him then back at his hand almost right away. " Even when we were little. I always thought you were most beautiful girl in the school. Your hair was always dark and silky looking. Your smile has always been amazing. I thought you and your mom came straight from heaven." Elizabeth laughed as she looked at him again.

" Shut up, you did not!" She explained. Marco pretended to look hurt.

" Yes, I did, Elizabeth." He said. " When you would run, your hair would fly behind you like wings." He said.

Elizabeth burst into laughter again as she pushed against his left shoulder. Marco's left hand shot up and went straight into her hair at the same time his mouth claimed hers. Her hands went to the sides of his face as she tilted her head and parted her lips. Marco took a hold of her hips and guided her to turn as their tongues twisted and slipped around each other. She was already starting to breath hard.

Her taste exploded through his system, making him groan loudly. They hadn't moved pass making out before but he would take what he could from her. As her lips melted against his, he felt her hands slipped down to his shoulders. She tugged on him, making him move at once. He helped her to lay down then carefully put his weight on top of her. She sighed into his mouth as he settled down between her legs.

Marco's hand traveled up then slowly down her sides. He squeezed and massaged her as he moved. He pushed his hips into her, making Elizabeth moan. She pressed her hips up and making herself rub against his erection. He almost growled at her and the sound made her feel like she was on fire. He pulled away from her mouth.

" We have to stop." It was his turn for his voice to be breathless.

" I don't want to stop." She whispered. She raised her head up and started kissing him again, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking gently. He groaned as she scraped her teeth against him. Marco took her tongue in his, twisting and twirling around it slowly.

" No." He said as he forcefully moved his head away from hers. " We have to stop before I can't anymore."

" Why?" She whined out. " What's wrong? Don't you want me? Because I want you." That was what the problem for Marco. He wanted her. He never wanted anyone so bad in his life. He had wanted sex before. He had wanted to orgasm before, but he had never wanted the girl who was giving it to him. He WANTED Elizabeth.

" Do you know what you're saying?" He asked.

" I'm not a virgin, Marco." She said softly. Marco narrowed his eyes, anger flooding him at the thought of another man touching her. " I didn't sleep with Bobby, if that's why you don't want me." Marco's shoulders dropped as she almost shrank away from him.

" I want you, Elizabeth. I just don't want you to regret things." He said, making her smile.

" I'm not going to regret things. I want to be with you, even when we were apart I wanted to be with you." She admitted. Marco closed his eyes and breathed her in deeply.

" If we do this then we are together. From now until you don't want me anymore. It's you and me. No one comes between us again." He said when he opened his eyes again.

" Okay." She whispered. Marco smiled and sat up quickly. He pulled her up by her arms, making her frown. " What are you doing?" She asked in almost a panic.

" Do you really think I'm going to let our first time together be on your couch? Come on, Baby. You're worth more than that. Any man that would take you on a couch for the first time should have his dick cut off." Marco said as he stood up. He held his hand down to her. " Last chance to back out, Elizabeth."

XXXXXX

After Elizabeth found herself naked, laying under an equally naked Marco, he moved into her so slowly, she was sure she was going to lose her mind. Marco had taken his time, pleasuring her with his hands and his mouth until she was trembling and begging for him. When he started to thrust into her, she found that everything she had heard about him was right. Marco Vendetti was pure sex on legs.

The sex was coursing through his body, hard. Sex had never felt like that for Marco. It had never been that good, so good that his muscles were tensing and releasing with every thrust. His hands were opening and closing against her sheet. They weren't kissing, not anymore. He had his forehead pressed against hers and they were panting together.

His questions about her bedroom style were being answered. When he first started touching her, taking her with his mouth and when he first came into her, she had been quiet. Whimpering softly and passing her hands over his back or through his hair. But then she started trembling and moaning loudly. Her hands were planted on his ass and she was digging her nails into him, urging him to move harder, to thrust deeper, and Marco was all to happy to give her what she wanted.

" I waited forever for this." He moaned against her neck.

He swore as he started to sweat. Marco sat up on his knees. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. Her hands went up over her head. She closed her eyes, licked across her lips and arched her neck so her head went back. Sweat was glistening off her chest. Her breasts and rose colored nipples were high in the air. He frowned and pumped harder. His eyebrows were draw together. His right hand slid around to her stomach.

" Marcs!" She breathed out.

" Come on, Baby." He said. His tongue came out and pressed against the left side of his lips. " You're body is beautiful." He breathed out. She bit down on her bottom lip then slowly released it, making him moan out. " Oh God, do that again." Elizabeth's eyes opened as her body bounced with the force of his thrusts. She smiled, closed her eyes again and bit down on her lip. She let her teeth drag along her lip, making him groan. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up. He planted both hands on her hips again, pulling her off the bed.

" AH!" She cried out. Her hands flew down to his. Her nails went straight into his hands as she fell apart. It was hot, blinding and it seem to go on forever. Marco lowed his head and opened his eyes as she orgasmed.

" Oh fuck me!" He moaned low and hard. He yanked her straight up, hard. " Fuck me!" He barked out again as he came.

He jerked inside her. His stomach contracted. His biceps tensed and his hips bucked. His right hand clung to her as he rocked forward. His left hand slammed down on the bed by her head as he arched his back like a cat. His mouth fell open and his breath started to leave him in sharp, loud bursts. Her body, her inner walls, were milking his cock, pulling every last drop out of him. The pleasure was unbelievable.

Slowly and in jerky movements, Marco lowered himself down on top of her when his orgasm died down. Her arms wrapped around him. She didn't even care what he was covered in sweat. He was drawing in gulps of breaths while she struggled with her breathing. Marco turned her head towards his and kissed her gently. He moved one hand into her hair as they started to make out.

They kissed slowly, gently, and lovingly as their bodies relaxed and recovered. He grew soft inside her put hadn't come out yet. Elizabeth tangled her legs with his, rubbing them against him. His hair tickled her cheeks while they continued to make out. She was whimpering softly and the inside of her was twitching and quivering against him. A flash went through him. A feeling slammed him hard.

He loved her. He had probably been in love with her since they were little kids, playing together in her back yard, but it had taken until that moment for him to realize it. Marco pulled away from her just enough to look down at her face. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled as she sighed. Yeah, he loved her and the fierceness of the feeling was making it hard for him to breath.

" That was amazing." She whispered. All he could do was nod as he passed his hand over her hair. Should he tell her? What if he did and she didn't feel the same? Would that destroy everything they were building? He shifted his hips enough to pull out of her then he moved to her side.

He stayed up late into the night, watching her sleep as she lay on her back. She had been so tired that she had fallen asleep almost as soon as he laid down beside her. Elizabeth's head was turned towards him and she was breathing slow and deep. Marco stroked her arm for a while then moved to touch her neck. He was amazed at how soft she was, how flawless her skin was compared to others.

Yeah, he loved her, there was no doubt in his mind. That was why no other girls had lasted with him, why none of them caught his eyes for longer then a few hours. He belonged to her, always had. And now she belonged to him. She was finally right where she needed to be, where she was supposed to be. Right at his side. Marco knew just what he needed to do after Bobby was handled. He would take all the money he had, all the money she had earned so far, and he would move them far away from the Vipers and the Deuces. He would moved them to the town her parents were living in and they would start fresh. Fresh and without the stupid gang war to hold them down.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Heads up, everyone, I'm changing my penname. It's now summerlove3677*_

Marco had her pinned against his car just outside of the local hospital she worked at. His hands were in her hair while hers were at his hips. He was helping her move her head in the opposite direction of his while they made out. They had had sex after they showered together but he still didn't feel like he had had enough of her. She tasted sweet and he just wanted to kiss her as long as he could.

" Marco, I have to go to work." She whispered as he started kissing down her neck.

" Call off. Tell them you're tied to your bed. Tell them I made you my sex kitten." He muttered into her skin, making her shiver.

" That would be great but I can't." She whispered. But hot damn did she want too. Marco groaned and pulled away from her.

" Go. Go to work before I throw you over my shoulder and haul you away." He said, making her giggle.

" I'll see you at lunch?" She asked.

" Hell yes you will, Baby." He said.

XXXXXX

Marco and Elizabeth ate the lunch she had made and brought for them. They talked together, both ignoring the looks people were giving them. Elizabeth had applied foundation to her neck so it covered some of the bruises. They were still noticeable but the foundation made her feel better. The other nurses and a few doctors had asked her about what had happen. She had been vague about the details but promising everyone she was fine and safe.

After work, Marco picked her up and took her to his place to gather up some of his clothes. He had his Vipers out on the street but not doing anything. They weren't to start fights or anything. They could defend themselves but were not allowed to start any fights. Marco wanted them to try and find out information out about what Leon was saying about Elizabeth and Bobby.

" Well the word on the street is that you have switched sides." Marco said as he drove his car towards her apartment. He was holding her hand and placing sucking kisses against her knuckles.

" What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked. She was watching her skin as it disappeared into his mouth a second before it reappeared again. He would suck some of her skin in, nibble it lightly then let it slide back out again.

" When you first got here, everyone knew you didn't know about the Deuces and the Vipers. You were just known as my girl. After I went to jail and you started hanging out with Bobby and Leon, the town considered you a Deuce." Marco explained.

" I wasn't an anything." Elizabeth said. The sound of her voice made him glance at her. He tried not to smile at the look on her face. She was staring at his mouth, watching him work against her knuckles. Her cheeks were flushed. She was thinking about sex and that made his pants grow tight.

" Everyone thought you were declaring a side but now everyone knows you're with me. You're a Viper now. Rumors are flying all over town about why you came to me but Bobby is not a part of them. They think I stole you away or I'm forcing you to be with me. No one has seen Bobby either. He hasn't left the house and only a few Deuces are going in." Marco said.

He wasn't going to tell her what all the rumors said. Some were calling her Marco's little slut or whore. People were saying she only went to Marco for the sex or that Marco was paying her to his bedmate. It pissed him off but he was used to nasty things people thought about him. He didn't like that they thought that about her. His Elizabeth was anything but a slut or a whore.

" Why?" Elizabeth asked.

" Rumors have it Bobby's disappeared from the streets because he is heartbroken over your break up."

" We didn't really break up. I didn't really consider us a couple. I mean, we never even kissed. I know he wanted us to be together but I just couldn't get myself to that point." Elizabeth said as she leaned her head back against the seat.

" And why not?" He asked.

" Because of you." She answered softly. He glanced at her quickly then back at the road. He allowed himself to smile before he started kissing against her knuckles again.

" Me, Baby?" He asked.

" I didn't see Bobby like that." She said.

" And me?" He pressed again.

Elizabeth laughed and shifted in her seat as he pulled up to her place. When she didn't answer him, Marco squeezed her hand, making her laugh again. He looked at her while putting his car into park. He grinned at the blush on her face. He let her pull her hand away from him to open her door. He had no plans of letting her not answer him.

Elizabeth was making her way to her front door as he left his car. His grin was strong as he stalked after her. Before she could open the door, he sprung on her. He spun her around, pressed her against the door and snatched up her hands. He pinned her arms above her head and pressed his hips into hers a second before he started to thrust slowly against her. Her breath caught as he dipped his head to her neck.

" What about me?" He whispered. He ran his lips up the center of her throat. He felt Elizabeth start to tremble.

" Marcs," She whispered.

" Answer the question, Baby, and I'll give you what we both want." His voice was filled with promise. Warmth and heat started to course through her strong. " Tell me. What was it about me that made you not date Bobby?" He whispered.

" Because I wanted to be with you even though I was hurt by what I thought you had said." She admitted. Marco paused and pulled his head away from her neck.

" I never said anything about you, Elizabeth. I never said any of that shit." He said. Elizabeth nodded.

" I know that now." Marco slowly let his hands slip down from her wrists. He brought them to her face were he started to stroke her cheeks with this thumbs.

" I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I said Bobby was only dating you to make me mad." He admitted. She sighed and pushed away from her door, forcing him to back up as well.

" It's okay. Let's just go in." She said as she turned around.

" Baby, don't be upset." Marco said.

" I'm not. I'm just thinking it might not be safe to have you out in the open with your back to the parking lot. What if they want to sneak up on you?" Elizabeth pointed out.

His woman had a point. Damn good one at that. He walked into her place after her then turned and faced the outside. He swept the area with his eyes before he shut and locked the door.

XXXXXX

Marco's head and shoulders were off the mattress. His hands were planted on her hips and he was squeezing her hard while she rode him. She had one hand on his chest and the other on the wall in front of her. He was panting and gritting his teeth together while her pretty little mouth was hanging out. Her hair was bouncing, covering her breasts and creating a peek-a-boo affect with her nipples. Her moans were the only thing he could hear as they rocked together. He threw one hand up and into her hair when she started to came. Without thinking, he whispered his truth to her. With her eyes shut tight and her lips trembling he whispered that he loved her.

XXXXXX

" Why did you do that to her, Bobby! How could you!" Betsey yelled at Bobby. His elbows were on the table and his head was in his hands.

" Could you just stop yelling?" He muttered with his eyes shut.

" Stop yelling? Are you serious! You could have killed her! You could have killed Elizabeth! And now she's with Marco. He's spending the night at her house! You know what that means! He will just whore her out like all the other girls he uses!" Betsey yelled.

" Calm down, Bets." Leon said. He was sitting at the table, across from his brother. Bobby's left eye was black and blue and swollen to the point it was almost shut. His left cheek was swollen and painful.

" Calm down? What is wrong with you two! You know how he treats girls! She doesn't know him anymore! She doesn't get that Marco is not capable of caring for anyone! He's going to destroy her! He's going to fuck her and..." Bobby suddenly flew up out of his chair. He grabbed Betsey by her throat and slammed her into the door behind her. Leon was up and out his own chair in a heartbeat.

" Put her the fuck down!" He yelled.

" Marco's not fucking her, you understand me!" Bobby almost hissed to Betsey. She was clawing at his hands with her eyes wide and fear filled.

" Bobby! Let her go!" Leon yelled as he rushed to their sides. " Bobby, listen to me. It's Betsey you have up there. You're hurting her and scaring her. Let her go." At his brother's gentle words, Bobby started to loosen his grip until he let her completely go. Betsey slapped him across the face before Leon could pull her away from him.

" I'm sorry, Bets." Bobby said without looking at the couple. Leon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who had started crying softly. " I'm sorry, Leon." He said. Leon opened his mouth but Bobby threw open their door and ran out.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! __**Caffiend04:**__ I wanted a change. I hope it wasn't a mistake for the people that follow me but don't read outside of my Walking Dead stories.*_

For a week there was nothing. No word on Bobby that either Leon or Marco could find. Marco had no idea Bobby was missing and Leon won't let any the Deuces know. Leon was searching everywhere for his brother. He checked different hotels and their usually hide outs but there was no sign of Bobby anywhere. Marco just thought Bobby was laying low.

Marco had all but moved into Elizabeth's apartment. Most of his clothes were folding up neatly in her dresser. When he first started putting them inside the dresser, he thought she would be upset but she had just walked into her room and over to him. She came in between him and the dresser then dropped to her knees. He was stunned as she undid his jeans and slipped him out. He disappeared into her mouth straight away. Marco put his hands on the dresser and groaned. She drank him down hard and fast when he started to cum down her throat.

Marco only went back to his house to talk with his gang who stayed there. During the day he worked at a car garage to appear to make a normal living. Underground, he made money by offering protection to people. No one wanted to mess with anyone under the protection of the Vipers. He gave his gang members of cut of the protecting money. Some of his members made and sold drugs. Whatever money they made from that, they gave half to Marco.

Elizabeth and Marco fell into an easy relationship. She cooked for them, they cleaned together, he took her to work and picked her up. Their nights were spend inside her apartment for that week. He wanted her to himself and she didn't really want people staring at her neck. While she cooked, he stole food, eating from her pans or saucer while she play yelled at him. He'd chuckle as he stood against her back. He held her hips, reaching around her for more. Sometimes she'd stop him with a light smack on his hand, sometimes she let him get away with it. Sometimes she'd turn in his arms, wrap hers around his neck and kiss him hard. His hands would flatten out on her back. She'd pulled away, and the I love you's would be exchanged.

At the end of the week, Marco and Elizabeth were sitting on her couch, watching a movie. Marco had his arm around her shoulders. His fingers were rubbing one shoulder while his mouth kissed against her other one. She was giggling and reminding him of the movie they were to be watching. Marco was muttering about how much he didn't care about the movie when someone started to pounding on her door. Marco's head shot up. He jumped out and peered out through her shade. With a frown he moved to her door.

" What?" He snapped to Jimmy when he opened it.

" It's Philly. He got beat up. It's bad, Marco." Jimmy said with his face pale.

" Who did it?" Marco snapped through narrowed eyes as he felt Elizabeth's hand come to his lower back. His left arm went around her right away. He tugged her against him.

" He said Bobby did." Jimmy said.

" Mother fucker." Marco said through gritted teeth.

" I think you need to see him. I don't know if he's going to make it, man. We don't know what to do." Jimmy said. His voice was bordering on panicking.

" Give me a second to figure shit out." Marco said before he slammed the door shut. He put his hand into his hair, unsure of what to do. Elizabeth turned towards him and placed both her hands on his chest.

" Let me come with you to Philly. Let me help him." She said.

Marco shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. He needed to talk to his cousin but he didn't want Elizabeth around for that. He didn't want her involved with Viper business, didn't even like her around the Vipers. Marco took a hold of her wrists and leaned down. He let his forehead rest against her. They both closed their eyes tight.

" I don't want you in this anymore than you already are. Lock the door. Don't open it for anyone." He whispered. " I'm gonna talk to Philly, make sure he's cleaned up then I'll be home."

" Okay than. I'll just take a bath and read." He bit down into his bottom lip and groaned.

" Damn, you wet, covered in bubbles. Fuck, Baby, how could you say that me? How could you let me leave on that?" Elizabeth laughed as she pulled away.

" I could wait for you to come back." She offered He looked from one of her beautiful eyes to the other. If Philly was as bad as Jimmy said, he could use her help. And he wasn't comfortable leaving her home alone. With a heavy sigh he shook his head.

" Come with me. If you can help Philly, you help him then I want you out of the room. I don't want you to know anything about this shit." Marco said.

" This shit is about me. You and I both know it. Let me help." She said.

" If people find out you helped clean one of us up..." She offered him another smile.

" Everyone already thinks I'm a Velvet." She said.

" What the hell is a Velvet?" Marco asked with a slight frown.

" It's what people call the girls in your group. Velvets." She explained.

" You're not like those girls." Marco said. " You're better than those whores."

" Let's go, Marcs. The Vipers need you." She said.

" I don't need them. When this shit is done, I want us to leave here." He said quickly. " I'm done with this. I want us to move."

" To where?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

" I don't give a shit, anywhere you want to go. I have money. I have a lot of money, enough to get us moved and hold us over until we find jobs. We could move back to where your parents are, doesn't matter but we have to leave. If we stay here I will never get away from the Vipers or change my reputation. If we have kids, they will be treated like shit because of me. I don't want that. People will start to treat you differently too and I can't stand that." Marco explained quickly. Elizabeth swallowed hard. He had unloaded a lot of information on her in a short amount of time but lucky for them, she was able to process things fast.

" Okay. We'll move back to my parents' town. I had a job there and I know I can get it back. I'll call my mom. She can start looking for a place for us. We just need to tell her a price point to start at." Elizabeth said.

" Any price point you want, Baby. We have over one hundred grand to work with plus whatever you have. We could even buy a small house if you want too." He said.

" Let's go and handle Philly then tomorrow I'll call her." She said. " She's going to be so happy to see you."

" Does she know about us?" Marco asked.

" Yeah. She knows we are together. She knows that I'm in love with you." She said, making Marco grin. He hook his arm around her neck and pulled her into him.

" And you tell her I'm in love with you too." He said, pressing his lips into her hair.

XXXXXX

Marco was impressed with how she worked on his cousin. Philly stared up at as she cleaned out the cut on his forehead. Marco glared at the older man who dropped his eyes the second he caught the glare. She listened to Philly's chest, checked his sides and his other wounds. She was certain he had a few broken ribs and a concussion. She told Marco he need to be taken into the hospital and soon. The left pupil of his eye had burst and she was worried about his brain hemorrhaging.

Marco kissed her quickly and thanked her for working on Philly. The other Vipers muttered their thanks, amazed that Marco's woman was more then just a pretty body and a pair of tits. Marco sent her upstairs to his room so he could talk to Philly before Jimmy took him to the hospital. Lucky the busted up man could still talk.

Marco was with his gang, talking and planning for almost forty five minutes. They were going to spread out through the city, looking hard for Bobby. Marco needed to talk to Leon. It couldn't wait and he knew it. Leon needed to know what Bobby had done. Marco frowned as he trudged up the stairs. He was going to leave Elizabeth there. She was safest at his place if he couldn't be with her. He'd make a few guys stay behind with weapons to protect her. He just wanted to talk to her, then tuck her into bed before he left.

" Baby, I need to leave." Marco said as he opened the door to his room. He frowned when he saw it was empty. " Beths?" He called out as he closed the door again. He walked over to the bathroom but the door was open and the room was empty. He almost ran back to his room. " Elizabeth!" He yelled, flinging the door to his room open again. That was when he noticed his window was open. " No!" He yelled. He sprung across the room at the same time he heard someone running up the stairs.

" Marco!" It was Jimmy. Marco leaned out of his window and looked into the night. Right under his window was the roof to his porch. Against the porch roof, Marco could make out a ladder.

" Elizabeth!" He screamed.

" Marco, Leon's here." Jimmy said quietly from the door frame. Marco yanked himself back into the room and spun around to face his minion.

" What did you say!" He yelled, making Jimmy shrink back.

" Leon just showed up. He said he needs you." Jimmy said quietly.

" Oh he needs me!" Marco yelled as he stormed across the room. " He needs me!" He pushed Jimmy out of his way and almost sprinted down the stairs. " Where is she!" He continued yelling. " Where's Elizabeth!"

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Marco stopped in his tracks. Leon was standing near his front door. He looked pale and upset. Marco exploded in an almost roar sound. He wiped out a knife he had stashed in his waist band at his lower back. He rushed forward, jumping over his couch. Leon put his hands up to defend himself. Marco hit him, slamming the man against the door. He put his knife to Leon's throat.

" Where is she? Where did your piece of shit brother take my Elizabeth?" He yelled into Leon's face.

" I didn't come here to fight." Leon said quickly.

" Did you help him take her?" Marco yelled.

" No! He left me a note. As soon as I found it, I came here to warn you but I guess I was to late."

" Where the fuck is Elizabeth?" Marco hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ Marco moving in without asking, just making himself at home, just seemed like something he would do. He is used to getting whatever he wants. I didn't think he'd know what a Velvet was because I think the women would have made up the title and He wouldn't pay attention to what they said._

Leon held up a note as he stared at Marco's dark face. Marco's eyes flicked to the note then back to Leon's face. Everyone in the room was tense. The other Vipers were waiting, watching, knowing they would react how Marco reacted. If he let Leon go, they wouldn't touch him until Marco gave the word. If he attacked Leon, they would jump in. That was how it was. Marco set the tone and actions for everyone else.

" What does it say?" Marco snapped.

" Read it." Leon said. Marco narrowed his eyes and didn't move. " Have your guys check me for weapons, I'm clean. But make up your mind because I don't think we have much time." Marco snatched up the note and stepped away from Leon.

_' Leon,_

_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about everything. I'm sorry I can't be like you. Tell Bets I'm sorry for scaring her and hurting her. I can't stay here. I'm going after Elizabeth. I know Marco won't leave her alone so I went after Philly. He'll be busy with his cousin so I'm going to take her. I know deep down inside her she wants to be with me. She wants a good guy, not Marco. She can't see what he is really like. She can't understand that he isn't the guy he used to be but I'm going to help her to understand. I'm going to show her what he is really like. I'm going to show her that everything he touches he turns into trash then her and I are going to build a life together. _

_I love you, Leon. _

_Bobby'_

Marco crumpled the note up in his fist but didn't speak. He stared at his fist with his heart slamming. He was breathing slow and deep. The tension in the room was tight. All eyes were glued on Marco. Everyone was waiting for him to move or say...something. Even Leon was tense and waiting. Marco's jaw was working back and forth as his mind raced.

" Where would he take her?" Marco asked quietly. " Where would he take my Elizabeth?"

" To the junk yard, by the dock." Leon said. Marco looked up at him in surprise. " Bobby loves the junk yard. He knows it like the back of his hand. He goes there every week to find car parts for the cars he rebuilds."

" Why would he take her there?" Marco asked.

" Because it's huge and he can hide. He could hide them there for days or he could steal a boat and take off with her." Leon said. Marco turned to his guys.

" Get everything you can carry. We're rolling out in three minutes." He said.

" I don't want him dead." Leon said, pulling Marco's eyes to his face again.

" He choked my woman to the point where she passed out and could have died. According to his own note, he did something to Betsey to hurt her. He has kidnapped Elizabeth and you think I'm going to just let him walk away from this?" Marco snapped.

" He's my brother." Leon said quietly.

" And he's dangerous. He KILLED Debbie and everyone knows it. He's unhinged, Leon, and it's about time you realize it. He choked Elizabeth in the same way he did Debbie." Marco said.

" I just can't let you kill him." Leon said. Marco looked away, shook his head and laughed. He brought his right hand to his chin and started to stroke his goatee.

" He just can't let me kill him." He laughed. The other Vipers laughed nervously, just following after their boss. " I'll make you a deal, Leon." Marco started as he faced Leon fully. " We find her, and she's alive and unhurt, Bobby lives. Elizabeth and I were planning on leaving town, so we'll just leave sooner but...if she's got one extra bruise on her, if she's hurt in anyway, he's mine. You get two minutes to tell him you love him then he's mine to do whatever I want with. If she's dead," Marco paused to shake his head slowly. " He's get a bullet to his brain without a word spoken to him."

" He won't kill her." Leon said. Marco laughed again.

" Yeah, I'm sure that's what Debbie thought too." He turned back to his Vipers and started barking out orders.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth's wrists were bound together by duct tape and there was duct tape across her mouth. Silent tears were streaking down her face as Bobby led her through the darken passages of the junkyard. He had a tight grip on her wrists and was pulling her hard. When Elizabeth stumbled, Bobby would yank her up.

" Be careful." Bobby grumbled. She muttered something that he couldn't understand, not that he cared what she had to say. Bobby moved to her side and put his arm around her. " Don't worry, Elizabeth. Everything is going to be fine now, you'll see. We are going far away from here. We're going where the Deuces and the Vipers can't bother us anymore. It's going to be great." He said into her hair. Elizabeth muttered again, making Bobby stop. He turned and looked at her. He gave her a small smile as he brought his hands to her face. " Don't be upset, okay? What happen before, it won't happen again, I promise. I know you don't love me but you will. You have to just trust me, alright? Once we are away from Marco you will see." He bent down to brush his lips against her cheek.

" Bobby!" Leon's voice rang out, making Bobby stand up straight.

" Shit." He whispered in a panic. " It's okay, Elizabeth. We just need to speed up." He took a hold of her arm and started pulling her deeper into the junk yard.

" Bobby! Come on!" Leon yelled. Elizabeth wrenched away from Bobby and started screaming.

" Shut up!" Bobby yelled as she fell into a shelve of mufflers. They crashed onto the ground, only missing her because Bobby yanked her again. " Look what you did!" He yelled. " We have to run now!"

Bobby hauled her over his shoulder and started running. Elizabeth started kicking while she screamed the best she could. Bobby was weaving through the junkyard, taking so many twists and turns that Elizabeth wasn't sure Leon would be able to find them. Her screams were echoing and going in different directions. Bobby was yelling at her to shut up but Elizabeth knew better. If she was quiet, she was a good as dead.

Marco had to give it to his guys. They were quiet as they ran. He wasn't even sure where they all fanned out too. He, himself, was sprinting through the junk yard with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He didn't want to shot at Bobby because chances were, he'd have Elizabeth close to or in front of him. Marco won't risk hitting her. Besides, a big part of him wanted the satisfaction of feeling his knife slice into the guy's body.

The back part of the junk yard opened to the docks. When the junk yard had too much stuff, the owner would sell off what he didn't want and have it hauled away by either trucks or the junk boats. As soon as Bobby hit the docks, he yanked a gun out of his waist band and slowed his pace. He aimed it at a guy standing by a small boat.

" Get away from it!" Bobby yelled.

" Don't hurt me, man!" The guy said quickly.

" Get away from the boat!" Bobby yelled. The guy put his hands up and started inching to the side.

" No problem." He said.

" Bobby, stop!" Leon yelled as he bust out of the junk yard. Bobby whirled around with his gun pointed. The man took off running. Bobby dropped Elizabeth down and pulled her against his chest. He put the gun to the side of her head.

" Go away, Leon!" He yelled. Leon slowed down but didn't stop moving.

" You don't have to do this, Bobby." He said.

" Yes, I do, don't you see why? I have to take her away from Marco. He is just going to hurt her." Bobby said.

" That's rich." Marco said as he stepped out from the shadows. " You say I'm going to hurt her but you have choked her out, kidnapped her and now have a gun to her head. I haven't done anything like that." Unlike Leon's slow and steady steps, Marco was walking casually. He looked completely relaxed and in control. Bobby put one arm around her waist as he tugged her into him more.

" You can't have her!" He yelled as he started back up again.

" I think that should be up to her." Marco said. One by one his Vipers were coming out of the junk yard. Bobby's eyes widen as he took everyone in. " Give her to me and you can walk away from this." Bobby's laugh was bitter.

" You think I really believe that? How dumb do you think I am? You're going to kill me for taking her."

" No, Bobby, he isn't. Marco and I made a deal." Leon said as he and Marco stepped out onto the dock.

" You made a deal with him? That's funny. You know you can't trust him!" Bobby yelled as he backed up onto the boat.

" Can't trust me? You're the one who killed one of your girlfriends. You set me up and had me arrested and made up all that shit about Elizabeth." Marco said.

" I had to do all that! Can't you see that!" Bobby yelled.

" Why?" Leon asked gently.

" Marco has everything! I have nothing! I'm just your little brother and that's all I will ever be! I want more though! I want what he has! Why should he get all the friends and the women? Everyone just looks at me like I'm still a kid and I'm sick of it! Even you treat me like I'm a kid! You and him own this town but I have had enough!" Bobby was still yelling.

" So you're jealous of me?" Marco asked.

" No! Yes! I don't know!" Bobby confessed. " I want people to be scared of me like they are you! I want women to want me too! I want them to hang all over me like they did you! I want to control people!"

" It will never happen and you know why?" Marco started. " You're pathetic and everyone knows it. Women don't want a pathetic kid. They want a man, a real man and you will never be a real man."

" Shut up!" Bobby yelled.

" It's true." Marco said as he shrugged. He meant to piss Bobby off. " They want a man who can make them go wild in bed and protect them on the street. Have you even see a woman naked? I'm talking about a real woman, not a picture of one." If he pissed Bobby off enough, the guy would let go of Elizabeth and charge Marco.

" Marco!" Leon warned. Marco grinned as he continued forward.

" You haven't. I'm sure of it. I have never seen you with a woman before. You're always tagging along Leon and Betsey and that's all you're going to be. A tag along. No woman is going to wet your dick when you're just a tag along."

His plan worked. Bobby screamed and pushed Elizabeth away. But instead of pushing her to the dock of the boat, he pushed her overboard then launched himself towards Marco. Marco yelled and started running as he fired his gun. Leon yelled for Marco and his brother. The Vipers started running. Bobby was rocked by Marco's gun shots. He fell flat back on the boat, staring straight into the sky without seeing anything. Marco jumped onto the boat and over the edge, plunging himself into the dark water.

Elizabeth didn't know how to swim. She had never learned. When they went to the lake as kids, she never went in pass her ankles save for a few times Marco put her on his back and swam around. He tried to teach her how to swim. He had made her jump in with him a few times but she never got the hang of it, As a teen and adult, she never took lessons she had told him. Now she was under the water, in the dark, with her wrists taped together and tape over her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Some one's hand wrapped around Elizabeth's arm a second before she was being pulled upward. Her lungs were burning with the need to breath but she refused to give in. She knew if she tried to breath through her nose, her lungs would be flooded with water. She was squeezing her eyes shut, trying hard to ignore the pain her body was experiencing from the lack of oxygen.

Then, just when she was ready to give in to her lung's demands, air hit her face. She breath in deeply and greedily, needing the air to overtake her body.

" Leon!" Marco yelled as he treaded in the water.

" Do you have her?" Leon yelled as his head appeared over the side of the boat.

" Yeah! Help me!" He said as he quickly swam over to the boat.

The next thing Elizabeth felt was Leon's hands on her forearms. He grunted as he pulled her up. Marco's hands moved down her body while Leon hauled her over and onto the deck of the boat. Leon was calling out to her a second before he ripped the duck tape off her mouth. Elizabeth started coughing and pulling her hands up to her face.

" Hang on, Elizabeth!" Leon said. He grabbed her arms as Marco pulled himself into the boat.

" Elizabeth!" He was calling as she coughed. Leon quickly cut away the tape from her wrists. She started wiping her eyes as she started to cry again. " Don't cry, Baby." Marco said as he gathered her up to him. " You're okay. You're safe now." He pushed the hair from her face and held her against his chest.

" Get your boys, and her, out of here. I need to call the police." Leon said as he stared down at his dead brother. She started trembling as she clung to Marco. He pulled her into him more. She had one arm around his neck and the other under his right arm.

" What are you going to say happen?" Marco asked Leon. He put one hand against her back and his other in her hair.

" I don't know yet but you can't be here when they get here. They will arrest you on the spot and you know it." Leon crouched down by his brother, fighting his tears.

" I killed him." Marco said quietly. Leon nodded as he looked up at the Vipers leader.

" Protecting her. You and I both know they won't believe you." Leon was right. There was no way the cops where going to believe Marco. He shifted so he could slip one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and across her back.

" Hang on, Baby. I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he stood up slowly. He looked up and at his boys. " Get out of here. Go back to the house. Not a word about this night to anyone." He yelled before he dropped his head down to Elizabeth. " Close your eyes. Don't look around. I don't want you to see this shit."

She tighten her hold on his neck and buried her face into him as he crossed the boat. His Vipers were falling back, all but Vinnie. Vinnie and Marco had an understanding with each other. Marco didn't tell him what to do or boss him around like the other Vipers but then again, Vinnie didn't need that. Vinnie just seemed to know what Marco wanted or needed done and he would just do it. He was the one Viper Marco knew he could always count on.

" She okay?" Vinnie asked as Marco stepped onto the deck. Marco nodded.

" She's cold. Take her for me. There's something else I need to do."

Vinnie stepped forward and they carefully transferred Elizabeth from Marco to Vinnie. Marco turned back to Leon who was crouched down with his back to the deck. Marco picked his gun up from where he dropped it and started towards the Deuce. He stepped back onto the boat and when he reached Leon, Marco nudged his back with the gun.

" Take this. It's what I shot him with. Tell them Bobby confessed to you about killing Debbie and said he was going to leave. Say you followed him here to stop him, to try and convince him to turn himself in but he refused. Put your gun by his hand. Tell the police he fired at you so you had no choice but to fire back." Marco said.

" You think fast." Leon muttered.

" Yeah, well, it's one of my many talents." Marco said. Leon stood up and they faced each other.

" Why would you help me with the story?" He asked as he took the gun.

" Why did you help me get her back?" Marco asked.

" It was the right thing to do." Leon said. Marco smirked and started rubbing his bottom lip.

" If you say so." He said. A few seconds passed before Marco spoke again, dropping his hand to his side. " You know, this hero shit isn't really my thing. I'm the bad guy in this story, I always have been, but after what you did to bring her to me again, I can't just leave you hanging."

" Are you really going to leave?" Leon asked.

" Yeah. I can't give her the life she deserves to have here. I can't be what I want to be for her when I'm in this shit." Marco said.

" And what's going to happen to the Vipers?"

" I don't give two shits. I didn't ask for them to follow me, they have done it on their own. I didn't start the group or even name it, so I don't care what they do or what you do to them. I just ask that you don't hurt Jimmy." Leon's eyebrows went up, making Marco shrug. " The man's like a kid. He's a complete follower. He doesn't know how to exist in the world by himself. He ain't all there in the head."

" I get it. I'll watch him as much as he'll let me." Leon said. Marco nodded and, in a surprise move, stuck his hand out in front of him. Leon looked down at it then back at Marco. He extended his hand too. The two men shook hard but before they could pull away, Marco pulled him in close. " Watch Vinnie. He's ruthless, even more than I am." He whispered. When he pulled away, he turned and walked straight over to Vinnie. He took Elizabeth back and looked into her eyes. " You're taking swimming lessons once we find a place to live, you hear me?"

XXXXXX

For ten hours Marco followed Elizabeth's car. He knew they were moments away from her parents house because now they were driving down a well kept street. It was just the kind of place he imaged her growing up in. They were going to be spending a few nights at her parents' house until they found their own place. Her bigger things, and Marco's bigger things, were packed on a moving truck that won't arrive until the following morning.

It wasn't a surprise when Elizabeth pulled up in front of a white house with a large yard. Marco threw out his smoke and stopped his car right behind hers. They got out of their cars at the same time. She cast a nervous look to him but he just smiled and winked. She was scared to see her parents because, why the marks on her neck had faded, she knew her mother would see them. She had explained over the phone that she had been attacked but left out all the details. Her parents thought it was a random attack.

" Elizabeth!" Her mom yelled as she almost flew out of the house. Marco walked around the front of his car and sat down on the hood. He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Elizabeth took off for her mother and the two women met in the middle of the yard. Janet Martin looked just as Marco remembered. She was still beautiful with long dark hair.

" Well look at you!" Bradley Martin explained as he walked up to Marco's car. Marco stood up straight and extended his hand.

" Hello again, Sir." He said.

" A hand shake? Really? After all the nights you slept at my house, after all the times you ate at my table and played in my backyard, you offer me a hand shake? Come here, Son." Bradley was a tall, well build man in his 50's. His dark hair was growing gray at his temples and he had small wrinkles around his eyes but he looked just as Marco remembered and he enveloped Marco in a huge hug. Marco chuckled and patted her dad's back.

" Bradley, move so I can see him!" Janet explained. Bradley laughed but pulled away. Elizabeth and Janet were coming up on the two men. Janet clasped her hands together and brought them to her mouth. Her eyes were filling with tears.

" You grew up so handsome!" She exchanged before she hugged him. Marco's smile grew to a grin as he hugged the woman he had loved as a mother when he was a small child. The woman who had always made sure he had enough to eat, shoes to wear and clean clothes. The woman who had made him a cake and bought him presents for all of his birthdays. The woman who had sent him presents even after they moved away. " I never stopped thinking about you, worrying about you." She cried softly

" It's okay, Mrs. Martin. I was fine." Marco said as he rubbed her back. It wasn't true. His own mother and father never knowledge his birthday. After the Martins moved away, he never had another birthday cake. He continued to receive beatings until he took his dad on.

" Mrs. Martin? Marco, what is wrong with you?" Janet asked as she pulled away. " It's still Janet to you." She said as she started rubbing his arms. " You're okay? Really? Because I cried for so long after we moved. I was so scared for you." Marco took a hold of her small forearms and dipped his head down. Elizabeth's mother was as small as she was.

" Don't worry, Janet. I was fine." He said.

XXXXXX

The Martins and Marco ate dinner together, with Elizabeth sitting beside him, rubbing her leg against his. They shared stories with him of Elizabeth's teen years. He smiled and laughed, grateful to be back with the family that had actually made him feel loved. After dinner, Elizabeth and Janet cleared the plates while Marco and Bradley carried in their bags. Marco followed her dad up the stairs, stopping at the second door on the right of the hallway.

" Look, I'm not so old that I don't know how things are now a days. It would be stupid of me to think you and Elizabeth haven't been together." He said when they walked into her old room. " And I know you will be moving into a place together as soon as you find it so I am going to let you stay in this room with her but I ask that you don't have sex under my roof." Marco nodded because he could understand that.

" I mean to make an honest woman out of her." He said. Bradley's eyebrows went up as he set down her bags. Marco dropped his eyes, suddenly feeling nervous. " With your permission, I mean. We haven't talked about it yet but I want to ask her to marry me. I want to make a life with her." When Bradley didn't answer him, Marco looked up to find him smiling and nodding.

" I always knew it would be you two. I just knew you two would end up getting married." He said.

" You don't care about my upbringing?" Marco asked, dropping his eyes again. " I'm not like my parents. I'm going to an honest paying job. I have money now. I can support her and take care of her and..."

" Son, just stop for a minute and look at me." Bradley said, making Marco raise his eyes up. " I know you aren't like them. I can see it. You never were. You took care of her when she was young. You watched out for her on your own. There is no doubt in my mind that if we had stayed there you would have dated as teens and married young. I can tell by the way you look at her now that you love her. You loved her than and you love her now. You don't need to explain anything anymore. You don't have to talk yourself up to me."

" So will you give me the permission?" Marco asked.

" On one condition. You use my mother's ring as her engagement ring. My mother willed it to her, asking that it be used in her engagement." Marco smiled.

" Of course." He said. Bradley smiled and laughed.

" Do you know when you're going to ask her?"

" As soon as we get a place." Marco said.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Hey, what would you guys like to see next? Another Gossip story or another Scud one because I have a few chapters of both ready to go up.*_

A year later, on a cool fall afternoon, Marco stood at the back of her parents' big back yard. He had his hands clasp together, resting in front of him. His smile was small and his eyes were locked on his bride as she made her way towards him with her hand tucked into her dad's arm. She was wearing a white, tight wedding dress that was made out of silk. It was wasn't a traditional wedding dress but he loved it. It was plain but she didn't need much to look beautiful in his eyes. The sides of her hair were swept up and held in place by a clip that was covered in daisies. In her hand was a bouquet of light purple roses. Her smile was bright and only for him. Marco stood up straight as she reached him.

Bradley passed her hand to Marco with tears in his eyes. Elizabeth's smile brighten the second she and her husband-to-be touched. He tucked her hand into his arm and they turned to face the priest but they didn't look away from each other. The past year had been a whirl wind for him but he couldn't be more happy. He finally had a family where he belonged.

Her dad had gotten him a job at the local car garage. Marco and Elizabeth had bought a house on the street her parents lived on and moved in a few weeks after they arrived in her town. It wasn't soon enough for Marco because he did what her father had asked him to do. He held off on having sex with Elizabeth when they were staying at her parents house. That didn't mean they hadn't snuck off to dark places to have sex in his car but they hadn't been able to do it as much as they wanted too. Sundays they spent with her parents, an idea that had come from Marco. Elizabeth was working at the hospital in the next town over and in nine months they would welcome their first child. They had just found out the day before that she was pregnant and weren't going to tell anyone until after their honeymoon.

Only Marco, Elizabeth and the Priest stood in front of everyone. They had no bridesmaids or groomsmen, deciding together to not have any. The reception was also going to be in her parents' back yard and everywhere they looked there were beautiful flowers. The backyard and the house were decorated in soft purples and greens.

Marco and Elizabeth had no contact with anyone from the Vipers or the Deuces gang. Elizabeth wanted to still be friends with Betsey but the young woman just couldn't understand why Elizabeth would choose to be with Marco. She couldn't see Marco as anything but scum and she would cry over and over again about Bobby's death. Elizabeth had chosen to cut the contact. It had been a hard but Elizabeth felt it was needed. She just couldn't let some talk about Marco the way Betsey did. Marco had been glad. He wanted to forgot about the gangs and only look straight ahead for them.

At the reception, Marco stood with a beer bottle in his hand and watched from the sidelines as Elizabeth moved through the crowd, talking and smiling with people. The guests were friends of hers, her parents' friends, her family and the few friends that Marco had made in the town. They were completely surrounded by people that cared about them and he felt all the love. People were laughing and smiling. He had been hugged and clapped on the back more times then he ever had in his life.

" Hey Mr. Vendetti." Elizabeth said as she reached him. He smiled and chuckled.

" Hey there Mrs. Vendetti." He put his hand against her lower back and drew her into him. He ducked down and kissed her softly. " How long do we have to stay here?"

" Just a little bit longer, I promise." She said against his lips.

" Good. I'm really looking forward to having some alone time with my wife." He muttered. Elizabeth smiled as she pulled away.

" Do you like my dress?" She asked as she ran her hands down her sides.

" I love it." He pulled her to him again, making her laugh. He dipped his head down to her neck. " I love that it's short and so tight. It hugs your body and I love seeing your legs." She giggled as he lightly bit down into her skin. " I'm going to love having those legs wrapped tight around me later." She smiled, pulling away to look into his eyes.

" You're really okay with everything?" She asked softly. " You're not upset about the baby? You don't feel like we got married fast?"

" Are you kidding me? You kept me waiting a year after I asked you to marry me. If you hadn't wanted this type of wedding, I would have taken you down to the court house the day you said yes and married you there." He said. She placed her hands against his chest. " As far as the baby is concerned, I couldn't be more excited." One of his hands went to her stomach. They both looked down as he spread his fingers across her. " This is something I wouldn't have thought I deserved to have." Marco said softly. Her hands moved to the side of his face.

" You deserve everything." She whispered before she kissed him again. " You're an amazing man, Marco Vendetti. No matter you went through as a child and what happen when you were with the Vipers, I think you are amazing and I feel so lucky to be your Mrs." Marco grinned and put his arms around her waist.

" I love you, Beths." He said.

" I love you too. Now, let's go and cut the cake. We cut the cake, have our first dance then we can leave." She said.

Marco held a small piece of cake in his hand, smiling and waiting for Elizabeth who was picking up another piece of cake. They had promised each other that they wouldn't smear it on their faces but that didn't mean he completely trusted her. And he was right to have not trusted her. They fed each other slowly as they locked eyes and everyone cheered. Just when she went to move the last bit of cake into his mouth, she struck, quickly trying to wipe it across his face but Marco had been ready. He ducked out of her way, making everyone laugh. He wiped at his mouth as he chewed and smiled at his wife who was completely enjoying her failed trick.

He moved her to the dance floor her parents had had set up. He slipped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his other hand. She put her arm around his shoulders. They talked quietly as they swayed to the soft music. He played with the ends of her hair while she ran her finger tips in slow circles against his shoulders.

Finally, it was time for them to leave. With the guests forming two lines in the front yard, Marco and Elizabeth walked with their hands clasped together. They were smiling and leaning into each other, hurrying to his car. He opened the door and helped her inside before he hurried to the other side. They waved to the guests as he started up his car.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and moved into the crowd. Someone who caught Marco's eyes for the first time all night. His smile faded as the man waved at him. It was Vinnie. Marco glanced at Elizabeth who didn't seem to notice the man. How the hell did Marco not see him at the wedding or after? What was he doing there? Marco shook his head and sped off to the hotel they were going to spend their married night in. Whatever Vinnie wanted, it would have to wait. Vinnie actually liked Elizabeth so Marco knew her parents were safe from him but that didn't mean he didn't want to know what was going on.

_* Yeah, I made this an open ending story because I actually really love Elizabeth and Marco. I just might give this a part two.*_


End file.
